We Start and End With Family
by Ponybabe
Summary: AU diverts to new story halfway through "Timebomb" Godric has returned to his nest, but he is not celebrating. The secret burden he's been carrying for a millennia could be resolved tonight, with the help of one telepathic Louisiana spitfire.
1. Chapter 1:Things May Change Us

Godric had been patiently and graciously giving audience to each one of his admirers, all wishing to express their joy of having him back safely as Sheriff. But Eric was not just a simpering fan, he knew his maker was tired, with a flick of his head he cleared out the last few people lingering around the Sheriff and knelt beside him.

"Hugo's been dispatched I told him to not stop driving until he reached the Mexican border. I have arranged for an AB negative human for you, extremely rare."

"Thank you," came Godric's soft yet gravely voice "I'm not hungry"

"You have to feed eventually, I doubt the fellowship had anything to offer" Eric insisted, the concern he felt for the older vampire evident "Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly, you would be shocked at how ordinary most of them are" He gazed over at his child, and could see that Eric did not believe him. He changed the subject to something that was dominating his thoughts.

"The girl you used to find me..."

"Sookie Stackhouse, a most intriguing human."

"And she is telepathic you say?"

"Yes, it was this gift that made her so invaluable in the search for you."

"Yes," Godric leaned towards his child an intense gleam in his eyes. "Bring her to me"

Eric stood in a swift, fluid motion and without hesitation left Godric's side in pursuit of the blonde. For the thousands of years Godric had existed on this planet time had never moved so slow as he waited fro Eric's return with the girl with the special gift. But it was merely moments before Eric had brought her. Her vampire, who was never far from her, stood just behind Eric a pensive look on his face.

"Miss Stackhouse, you have been so generous in helping our kind I was wondering if I could ask you to do us one more service" Godric spoke gently but with a power in his voice. Sookie's eyes opened wide at his request.

"You need something from me? What could I do to help someone as powerful as you?" She said it with complete sincerity. Her open manner made Godric smile for the first time in a long while.

"You mean more than you already have?" He asked, the smile still playing on his lips.

"Oh, well yeah, of course that, but I mean-you really didn't anything from me in the end did you?" She said referring the events earlier in the evening at the Light of Day Fellowship Church. "But even there you were the one who rescued me from the awful man" a shudder ran involuntarily down her spine "so it's really me who's in debt to you, what can I do for you?"

"I must insist that I be permitted to come along" Bill said, mustering up the courage to speak in such a way to a sheriff "Sookie has been out of my protection for too long and I refuse to let her be part of one more thing in our world where I cannot be beside her." Sookie looked at him with a mix of shock and gratitude. Eric raised an eyebrow, amused and annoyed at the same time. Godric just gave a slight nod of his head.

"Of course, I know these past few days have been trying for you all, I promise all I require is a brief use of your telepathic abilities and I also promise full disclosure of who we are to use these on and why, perhaps we can go somewhere more secluded and comfortable and I shall explain all." He gestured towards a hallway that led to his private quarters in the compound, no one had ever gone into Godric's rooms before. Eric led the way, not understanding what Godric wanted but he had never hesitated to obey a command from his maker so without question he went. Eric and Sookie fell into step behind him and Godric brought up the rear.

"Hey!" came a shout from across the room and the group of four turned to see who objected to their leaving. Jason Stackhouse was making his way through the crowd of curious vampires. "Where you takin' my sister? I don't want nothin' else happenin' to her.."

"Calm yourself Mr Stackhouse" Godric said cutting off the frantic looking boy. "I promise that all is well with your sister, but why don't you come join us so you can be at ease?" Jason was instantly appeased and walked up to Sookie and placed and arm over her shoulders grinning.

"Well that sounds good, us Stackhouses' stick together from now on!" Sookie, rolled her eyes and pushed Jason back a bit but did not hide her smile at her brother's attempt to be valiant. Now under the watchful eyes of the entire nest the group went down the private hallway. Eric led them into a cozy sitting room that Godric pointed out. Before disappearing into the room with his guests Godric caught eyes with Isabella. "We shall not be disturbed, you take care of the nest for now" When he saw her nod in understanding he then flicked a switched and the hallway and all his area was sealed off from the rest of the house, blocking out the sound of the party completely.

Godric entered the sitting room to see Sookie and Bill sitting together, hands clasped on the brown leather sofa. Jason was perched on the armrest of the sofa, just above Sookie, clearly wanting to be a protector. Eric stood, as always, his arms crossed in front of his chest. All were looking at him expectantly.

"Would anyone care for a drink?" Godric asked politely, they all shook their heads no, Eric's eye wandered to a vein in Jason's neck before declining as well.

"I don't understand" Sookie said her gaze darting to each person in the room. "The only person here I could listen in on is my brother and he'll tell you anything you want to know about the fellowship." Jason looked up at Godric a little scared as if his hand had gotten caught in the cookie jar.

"Hey, yeah if you're mad or somethin' about me being with those mother fuckers I understand, but I've seen the light now! Well, not the light like they talk about but..." He was tripping over his tongue and looked to his sister to help. She patted his knee and shook her head.

"He does mean well even if he can't say it clearly" she said. Godric gave them a pacifying smile.

"I harbor no ill will against you Jason, and it is not your mind I wish to probe" Jason visibly relaxed back into the sofa. "No Miss Stackhouse the being I wish you to connect with is not in this room but I promised a full explanation, so if you do not object I shall tell you my tale and you can then decide if you wish to aid me, does that sound fair?" Sookie nodded in agreement.

"Very well, the story I must tell you is long. Is has to do with my origin"

There was a pregnant pause in the room, Godric's origin had always been a mystery, they leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

"Through all my time on this earth, all my experiences and knowledge, I find that to get the thing I want most I am powerless. But you can help me Sookie, you could be the missing link I need. So let me tell you my story of where I've come from. The story of my child" Eric's arms dropped to his side and his mouth opened a bit in shock.

"Father.." his barely whispered the familial title he had not used in centuries with his maker. The small word was filled with question. Godric's eyes shifted to him.

"Be at ease my son" Godric said soothingly. "I do not speak of you but of another who I have not dared to utter their name for 2300 years. My first child, Myrina"


	2. Chapter 2: Homeric Hymn of the Vampire

The four audience members were frozen in the shock of Godric's most recent confession. Jason, Sookie, and Bill all on the sofa staring at Godric, and Eric separated from the group now leaning against the wall in a stupor. The news of Godric's other child had affected him far more than the others but he said nothing to interrupt his maker's narrative. Godric was the only one moving, pacing softly before the group. He took a deep breath and began:

First of all you must forgive the length of my tale. I am Greek by origin, mine is the land of Homer and his epic poems, it is in my nature to spin a story for hours. But I shall try to keep it as condensed as possible. Let us start at the beginning, my beginning. By Christian dating this puts us back to 1400 BC, 3400 years ago.

I was a member of the Gargarean Tribe in what is now called Ancient Greece. We were a proud tribe of all males, peace loving, primarily farmers and philosophers. My tribe is known in the history books as the "men of the Amazons" which is true enough. Once a year the wild band of Amazons would come to our village. Great festivals would occur during the time that they would stay with us, all work was abandoned to revel and mate with the warrior women. The boys from these unions would join our clan and the girls would go with the Amazons. I was a strong and capable youth, the tribe gave me the watch over our sheep herds. It was a simple, humble life but I was content to live it.

We mated with warriors, we were not fighters ourselves but we did have one protector of our tribe who would guard the village from any who threatened our lives or livelihood. He was called the "Ekheln" or defender of the tribe. Legend had it that the power of superior strength and speed would pass to one worthy tribe man and they would serve the tribe for years, without fear of age or death until the next "blood brother" as they were deemed came among the tribe. Around my 20th year I was taken from my herding cottage and thrown into the woods on the edge of our village. The men left me alone without food, weapon or even clothing and no explanation of what was to occur. I was attacked by something so fast and fierce I could not even hope to react quickly enough. I was sure death was upon me, and that angered me. I was wounded in five places where this swift creature had cut me: one on each wrist, one in each thigh, and one slash across my chest. I was gushing blood and could barely hold myself up. From deep inside me came a defiant roar I refused to go quietly on to the underworld. I pulled the last of my draining strength together and stood my ground, closing my eyes I heard the rush of air as I was being preyed upon once again. I put my hands up by my face and caught a man by his throat as he was baring down to bite my neck. My eyes flew open to see the one I knew as the Ekheln of our tribe; pale and cold with teeth like tiny daggers reaching out from his blood soaked lips. What he did next I did not expect, he smiled at me, brought his hand up to his mouth and bit his wrist he then offered me the gaping wound. I accepted the gift, trying to place blood back into my weakened body. What happened next I cannot do justice with words but know from that night and every moment after, I was vampire. I was also the sole guardian of my tribe as I had drained the previous guardian to death during my transformation. That was the way of my tribe, he knew no other way nor did I. I had no maker to teach me about my new powers, or the weaknesses, I spent the first 100 years learning through trial and error. Ever time the tribe thought they had found a young man worthy to succeed me and left him in the forest, they would never pass the test. They boys would weep, faint, beg for mercy, but never fight for their own lives. I was their protector but those left lost and defenseless in the woods I would hunt and eat without hesitation. They did nothing to defy death so I delivered it to them gladly. I was the perfect monster.

That all changed almost 100 years after I had become the Ekheln. The year was now around 1275 BC. It was during the mating feasts with the Amazons. I always got to relax during this time, the Amazons ignored me, they didn't like any males to be their equal let alone their superior in anything physical so I was not what they wanted to associate with during their time with the gentle beings of my tribe. But on this occasion a woman did approach me. She was pale like me but it did not suit her, the effort to walk from the bonfire to where I was nestled in the shadows had visibly exhausted her. Her animal pelts and armor were stained with blood, my lust for the dark red treat did not interest me as I saw the dark stain seep out wider. This was no exciting hunt, this was a death rattle and tonight I did not wish to be the vision of death. She looked me straight in the eye.

"You call my kind warriors. Do you think us strong and brave?" She spoke to me in a strong voice, that did not match her broken body.

"I do think you brave soldier" I stated sincerely "You defend your lands and your lives with bold attacks on those who call your sex weak" The Amazons were not to be trifled with and I was not about to be the one to break our bond with them by being disrespectful of their culture. But the woman snorted derisively at my comment.

"Bold attacks, a noble lie for our desire. We have a blood lust, not unlike yours. A desire to see it flow from all men who challenge us. I have lived my life by this code and always followed my queen with happy heart and blazing sword into every battle. But I admit my heart has now been given to another, I betray my queen and because of that Artemis, our glorious patroness on high, has decided to deal me a death blow." She gestured to the deep purple stain that was now dripping onto the forest floor.

"How did you betray your queen, who could ever steal the heart of an Amazon?" I asked. At my question she removed a fur bundle from her back wincing as she did so and passed it to me.

"She could"

I looked down and in my arms was a tiny infant girl barely a month old. She was sleeping heavily her round cheeks and rosebud mouth the very picture of serenity. I gasped, surprising myself, I had never seen something so delicate or beautiful in all my years. My cold heart felt heat for the first time since I had emerged vampire from the same forest I stood in now.

"I carried her inside me through every battle, confident that my child would be as fierce as I someday. But when she came into this world I looked on her and my heart twisted and I knew I would die before I ever put this beautiful soul in harm's way ever again. And with that silent vow I signed my death warrant. One phase of the moon after giving birth I found myself at my queen's side fighting once again, and I was hit. It's right through the womb." She pointed a shaking finger at her child, still resting in my arms. "Artemis knew I wanted to hide the child from her so she has forever marked me. I go to the underworld soon with a gash where my baby once was." She smiled a bitter smile at me and made her final statement.

"Death comes for everyone, save you. All I ask is that you offer some of your protection to my little girl, she is part of your tribe as well, one of the men here sired her."

With that she turned and walked stiffly away from me and the tiny being.

"Wait!" I called out. She turned and looked me dead in the eyes again and all my protests burned away in my throat "What do I call her?" I asked meekly. She gave me a weak smile.

"Myrina, I named her Myrina. Amazon name for one who swiftly bounds, I hope it keeps her out of trouble." And with that she turned and continued to limp into the shadows.

She was found the next morning by her tribe, cold and lifeless against a tree. If they searched for the baby then I have no idea, I had already taken her far away into the hills to the small sheep-herders cottage I had built a century before.

I can't express to you how I felt for her. She was the only thing that was ever solely and completely mine, the monster in me retreated and I was almost human again with my regard for this young frail thing. I was fiercely protective and private about her, no other women lived among our tribe and I did not trust the men, gentle and wise as they were, to do anything right with a girl. So I raised her alone on that hill. I taught her all I knew of her world and what little I knew of mine, I also taught her how to fight so she could protect herself; the Amazon blood in her made her a natural with any weapon. For fifteen years I was her whole world and she was mine. I barely went into the village but kept up my guardianship with cursory patrols. I doubt the villagers were happy with me but they did not have the courage to berate my performance.

It was during one of these brief absences of mine to hunt a wolf who had discovered our flocks that Myrina was taken from me. The Amazons had bided their time but when she was of a ripe age they plucked her and brought her to where they thought was her rightful place in their ranks. I tried to track her but found hunting a human over long distances hard as I had never tried such a thing before. I got confused with the mingling smells of so many women.

I took me three years to find her. When I did I wasn't sure if I had found my young one, or was looking upon the incarnation of her mother, come to chastise me for losing her daughter. She looked exactly as her mother had, the one image I have of that fierce woman. Tanned skin stretched over lean sinewy limbs, rough hands covered in grime and blood, dark hair matted and throw back from her face in a tangle of knots, eyes of storm-cloud blue blazing with the blood lust. The most terrifying similarity between her mother and her though was the rich stain of red that seeped out of her torso. The metallic tang of her blood was thick in the air and I couldn't help but breath it in, possessive of even this part of my child. She looked upon me and instantly her eyes lost their rage and became sorrowful and bright with tears.

"Godric?" she said in a hushed voice as if the strength to speak was seeping out of her as well "Godric I'm sorry...I tried to get away-"

"Shhh" I cut her off cradling her to me. In the castle behind me I heard screams of a skirmish that was still going on but cared only for what was happening to my Myrina. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are my brave little one, and I now that I have found you I will put things right"

"I'm scared" her tiny voice very intense "I feel the pull of the underworld. I don't want to leave you again." Her body began to shake as if it was trying to free itself from its mortal shell.

My blood boiled at that moment, I had to stop it, I had to keep her with me. I did not know what I was doing I just tried to make her stay. I took her blood into me, she was both spicy and sweet, I let it mix with my blood, gain it's strength. Then grabbing her neck, her body limp in my hands I bit down on my wrist and set it to her mouth, barely conscience she couldn't swallow much. I squeezed my hand pulling more blood to the gash that poured freely into her mouth which I held open and straight up so the blood would slide easily down her throat. It gave her some strength and soon she was suckling at my open flesh. When she had nearly drunk me dry she pulled away, the blood gurgling in the back of her throat. I felt weak and light headed, but I was still alive, unlike every other maker in my line and I was desperate to survive to protect Myrina. I needed to get us somewhere safe; dark and secluded to rest. I dragged her into the castle and stumbled down the steps trying to find the dungeon, anywhere that sunlight did not invade. Part way down the stairs I found the body of another fallen Amazon. I praised every God above and below for her as I grabbed the corpse greedily by the hair and sunk my teeth into her still warm flesh. As soon as I had drained the girl I tossed her aside and with the added strength I picked up the unconscious form of Myrina and continued my pursuit of a dark place. Once I had found a satisfactory spot I collapsed onto the dirt floor, holding her close.

I do not know how long we laid there two corpses bound together, but when we awoke I felt a new surge of energy, not just my own but hers as well. She was now vampire, powerful and insatiable. I had created a little monster out of my little girl. I learned my next lesson the hard way, to be a maker, or sire as she called me, is one of the toughest things in our world. It took every once of control on my part to tame and teach not just destroy the abominable creature she could be. I never had to discipline her much when she was human because she was alway to eager to please me. As barbaric it sounds we found that this new life was suited to us, violent pleasures and joyful pain is the Garden of Eden for such demons.

The simple hermitage on our hill we had was no longer our desire. Abandoning my responsibility to my tribe we left the area and headed north. There the people were almost as brutal as we and amongst them we quickly asserted ourselves as authorities. They assumed we were the God Hoth of the night and the Goddess Hel of the underworld, paid us respect and ritual sacrifices of blood. We had our little empire, and we were happy. It was so much easier to exist with the humans when they believed so absolutely in magic, in Gods and demons.

The 800 years we spent in the Scandinavian region seemed to fly by. Together we became scholars, I was the one who grasped language, philosophy, and business I must admit that to her being a vampire was an art, she learned to do so much more than I could. She explored every avenue of magic she could discover and took their secrets as her own. She could commune with the animals and learned to take on their shape. She strengthened her ability to glamour to a point where she could completely control the mind of a human, she even learned telepathy.

My dark princess grew tired of the great North and when she requested that we explore other regions of the world I complied, she had heard of a distant land called Egypt and desired to go there. I was hesitant of a place I heard was all sun and no shade but she was most insistent. Hoping our "God of the night" persona would translate we made our way south. The time would've been around 400 BC and Egypt was one of the greatest empires in the world next to Persia and Rome. In this land of gold and grandeur my child discovered another special gift. Her powers of seduction were beyond compare. All vampires have a seductive quality to them, but she could make men fall at her feet with just a flash of her eyes through her lashes. I had never noticed it before, perhaps she had no desire for the filthy ape-like men of the north to do that to her but once we reached Egypt she had them around her constantly. I cannot say if I was jealous, she was never my lover as most child-sire relationships are. She was my young one, and I wanted to keep her locked all to myself. But her Amazon blood lusted for more than just the kill she desired the conquest over men almost as much. Her greatest conquest was the Pharoh, within a year she was married to him and crowned queen. We had spread the rumor that she was the daughter of the great God Chrons, the god of night who feeds on hearts. I always enjoyed that description of him and wondered if the God they worshipped was in fact just another Vampire. I was her loyal advisor and High Priest to Chrons. This gave me free reign of the palace and to set up ritual blood sacrifices to appease our hunger. Her subjects were star struck with us, the pale demi-goddess and her mysterious tattooed priest who only came out in the moonlight.

Our glittering world came shattering down just 70 years later in 332 BC with the arrival of another Grecian, Alexander the Great. He had come to conquer Egypt; Myrina wanted to conquer him. He arrived in his golden chariot, blonde hair and flashing smile as if he was a sun beam. He was quickly rumoured to be the son Amun, the sun God. With her husband long dead Myrina was the sole ruler of the kingdom and her subjects were eager to see what would happen between the children of the gods of day and night. The passion was instant and intense, she had met her match in the bedroom and he was steadily impressing her in every other arena. He even knew what she was but made no show of surprise or revulsion, in fact he made sure to banish all silver jewelry from his wardrobe, insisting to only wear gold near her so as not to burn her. He spoke to her of the empire they could build together, with him as her king they could have the world at their feet, his ambition stirred a fire in her belly. The idea of ruling with him as her partner became her all consuming thought. I didn't like him but I bit my tongue hoping this was just a phase, a silly fascination with a dazzling plaything, I would bide my time until she grew tired of him, or until he got too old to be desirable. I could wait forever so what did I care?

One evening she came into my room and slid down to sit on the floor beside my feet. She placed her head in my lap, my hand reached out automatically and took a piece of her hair between my thumb and index finger and began to play with it, an old habit. For a moment we were the picture of comfort, then she said.

"I wish for you to teach me how to turn Alexander into a vampire."

"What!?" I snarled my hand diving into the rest of her hair and pulling her up harshly so we were eye to eye. She yelped when I did this, more out of surprise than pain and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I wish for him to become Vampire," she stated again "I want it, I want for it to always be the three of us, the immortal rulers of all the world, we will be gods we don't have to pretend anymore!"

Her desire was childish at best, to have at her side her constant companion, fatherly protector and to be on the arm of the golden glory boy she was smitten with. Completely selfish and I told her so as I tossed her from me. Such a fight ensued that we had not had the likes of in centuries. I will not tell you all the horrible things we said back and forth. It ended with my stalking out of my room coldly saying I wanted nothing to do with her spoiled selfish whims and I was going to start a new and better family. She shrieked after me that if I ever came back to her kingdom she's have me killed on the spot and she'd make sure they would know how. Her cheeks had two red rivers streaming down them as vampiric blood-tears fell from her eyes.

That is the last time I saw her alive. Just as I was searching for a place to sleep outside the kingdom a net was tossed over me. It burned and stung all over, I couldn't figure it out but I buckled and fell under the disorienting pain. It was a net of silver chain and I was now being hauled away by several men. They were dressed in the soldier's garb of Alexander's henchmen. They said nothing to me but bundled me in a carriage and took off swiftly. I couldn't tell where we were going and the constant stinging and immobilization of the silver had me very distracted. Finally we stopped. I was lifted roughly from the carriage, it was so close to sunrise I feared they were going to burn me alive, but instead they sent me tumbling through the air in my silver prison. I fell for a long distance until I smacked hard into water, they had dropped me into the Red Sea. I sank like a stone and the silver netting kept me locked where I was.

I was trapped under water for sixty years, barely surviving off of seas creatures, while I waited for the barnacles to cover the silver enough to let me free. At long last I broke through my bonds and as nothing more than a skeleton with flesh hanging off of it I floated to the surface. A band of traveling tinkers was cooking around a fire on the beach when they saw my body washed up on shore. They came to see if I had anything valuable on me. The first one who came down rolled my body, probably praying to find a purse of coins. What he got was my jaw latched onto his arm in a death grip. I couldn't lift my arms so I placed all my strength in my jaw and sucked in the blood as fast as I could while he flailed about with me limply attached to him. His friends came down to see if he was alright. I found the use of one arm then; I flailed out and caught a woman by the ankle she screamed and started kicking but I didn't let go. When the last drop had vanished from the first body I pulled the ankle close and continued my feast. I could feel my body filing back out, strength and purpose surging into my muscles. The rest of the group of tinkers, three others had figured out that danger was to be had from the water-logged corpse and they fled. But with two humans in me I had the strength to pursue my next course and I spent the rest of the night hunting them all down and sucking them dry.

But I never found my Myrina. When I returned to Egypt anxious to find out what had happened to her I was only able to piece the story together, which had now become legend, from what the Eqyptians told me. Shortly after my capture all the city had gathered at midnight to witness the joining of the sun and the moon at the wedding of Alexander and Myrina. There was talk of her performing an ancient blood ritual that would give some of her power to Alexander. A sort of super-natural dowry. I can only assume this is the story Myrina put together to explain turning Alexander. The legend then told that just before the ceremony was to take place Myrina said she could not do the ritual without her priest, who had been missing for several days, and while in mourning for her most trusted companion could Alexander please delay their union. Alexander, enraged with being denied the woman and the power, denounced Myrina as the leader of Egypt, saying he did not love her. He proclaimed to the crowd that he was sent by his father the Sun god to bring the people into a golden age of light and to send her back to the shadow world of her father, where he had already sent her priest. The legend says she collapsed onto her throne and the pain was so great that blood poured from her eyes. She cried out that she had no reason to live that he had stripped away her whole existence, the Greek merely stood over her and smiled. With a final cry her soul left her body and went up into the night sky to join her father.

This is all I could find out, Alexander was dead by the time I had escaped and with him the real tale of what happened to my child had died as well. I crawled back to the northlands where we had been safe and happy for so long. I resumed my guise as the God Hoth, a crude house of worship was built for me after the splendor of what we had in Egypt nothing seemed impressive anymore. Here I was left to mostly to myself, to brood, to mourn, I wasted many years as little more than a talisman the vikings could visit. A barbarian good luck charm. I did not care for life or engage in it but watched the years flow by with self-pitying apathy. It wasn't until 1200 years after her disappearance did I see something worth watching.

A tall Scandinavian warrior approached me at my alter, he did not bow, just gave a respectful nod of the head and then grinned at me. He said he wished to meet the God of night and consort of the underworld and let him know that he would soon be sending him many new guests to reside in the unlit lands. I watched his battle and the cocky blonde soldier proved himself right. I became fascinated with him followed his group to each battle watching as he brought death to all that stepped into his path. He was an inspiration to his men, merciless yet honorable, an intriguing combination. When he was cut down by the sword of a lesser man, I fought back against death as only I knew how, I could not lose the one thing that had sparked my interest in all these long years. I found myself crouching over the human as he lay upon his funeral pyre asking him to be my companion through eternity.

He was a warrior as she had been but there the similarities stopped. I found one to share the demon world with more equal understanding, and while I am his maker and he, a loyal and obedient child. I never was burdened with his well being as I had with my first. I was filled with pride in his fierce strength and together we cut a bloody path through the next few centuries, exploring and drinking our way through the world.

This companionship all but made me forget my first child. Until a news report a decade ago announced the historical find of the secret treasure room in the ruins of Alexander the Great's Egyptian palace. His named still made me grind my teeth so it had caught my attention, when they mentioned that the room was made entirely of silver I became more interested, I daresay if I had a heart beat it would've quickened. They spoke of such wonderous items, golden hairbrushes and the like, the vain man would of course guard something like that. But then they touched on the most noteworthy piece; a life-size black onyx statue they had crudely dubbing the "crying queen" A woman dressed in the finery of an Egyptian queen sitting on a royal throne her head tilted back as if in the midst of a heart wrenching wail. It was so detailed you could even see tear tracks carved on her smooth cheekbones. The camera's zoomed in and there was the stone coffin that housed my child. I hastily made arrangements to secure the statue for myself, not caring of the cost It turned out to be the cruelest joke of all and perhaps Alexander's last revenge upon us for not allowing him to become immortal. She and I were together again, but her essence locked somewhere inside this rock. I have spent the years searching for a way to reverse such a condition but with no success. Until you, Sookie. If you remember I told you that once upon a time Myrina had learned the art of telepathy, I know you can't read most vampires but since she had the skill perhaps you can reach in to where I cannot and awaken her.

Will you help me Miss Stackhouse, will you try to set my child free?


	3. Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones

"Yes" came the whispered answer from Sookie.

Her voice broke the enchanted stillness of the room and everyone seemed to move at once. Godric moved swiftly to Sookie's side and took her arm to lead her out of the room. Bill rose on her other side a protective air lingering. Jason looked as if he had awoken from a strange dream was shaking his head and blinking his eyes quickly, while trying to keep up with the group as they exited the room. Eric brought up the rear, from his place in the back he swiped away an unseen tear, now staining his fingers red.

Godric led the group silently down a stone staircase to a vault. At a keypad he punched in a quick code and was prompted for a voice recognition password.

"σκοτάδι πριγκίπισα" He spoke and the doors hissed open.

"What'd he just say?" Jason muttered to no one in particular but looked a little spooked as if Godric has just uttered a curse.

"He spoke in Greek" Eric informed him, his tone monotonous.

"Glad to see you still keep up with your languages" Godric said not turning around.

"Du talat jag till. Och JAG gör all tillverkaren talar ja" Eric said darkly. Godric, as well as all the others turned to look at him now.

"This news has upset you" Godric stated. His voice still patient but a menacing undertone in it.

"How could you have never told me?" Eric hissed "I must find out now, with these-"

"It was my secret and so my choice to divulge to whom I deemed worthy. And as I stand on the precipice of completing this quest, I will not stop now to ease your thoughts. Find it in you to be grateful to be here or leave now." He never raised his voice but everyone could sense the foreboding in his words. Eric wisely said nothing but dropped his sight from his maker's fearsome gaze. Several tense moments later, Godric turned forward again and flipped a light switch on the wall to illuminate the room ahead.

The square, cement room was bare save for the statue looming in its center. It was pure black stone, smooth as silk and dangerously beautiful. The body of the woman was locked in her final moment of torment. From her feet which were barely skimming the floor, her toes were curled back in her sandals in tense fury. Her hands gripped each arm of her throne with such desperate strength it seemed that her stone knuckles should have been white. Her most beautiful and terrifying feature was her face. It was hard to look upon such pain but once they did they found it difficult to look away. Her head was tilted back in her final action of howling at the heavens. Her mouth open and locked in that fatal scream. The plains that were her cheeks had ridges of tears racing down to her jaw. Eyes were open, staring unseeing up at the cement ceiling.

"Here she is," Godric whispered to the awed group.

"Dark Princess" Eric mumbled. Godric shot him a warning glance but noted there was no malice in his male child's words, Eric was accepting what stood before him.

"Sookie, I shall teach you a phrase in an old Swedish dialect, she does not know English. We spoke to each other in this language the longest, I think it will remind her of me." Godric sounded almost wistful at the end.

"Oh of course." Sookie replied, She, Godric and Bill moved to the side as Godric began teaching her phonetically how to say the phrase.

Eric stepped up to the statue his fingers caressing the cold smooth stone, following the line of her outstretched jaw down her strained neck muscles, his fingers coming to rest lightly on her collar bone. He half expected the form under him to shudder as any female would at such a caress; but she did not comply.

"Hot for an ancient lady huh?" came the voice of Jason from behind Eric. Eric turned with a derisive glance, but Jason's eye's were locked on the still female form as Eric's had just been.

"With such statements as that it's a wonder to me that you've ever been with a woman." An evil grin cracked Eric's porcelain face "But then I doubt any of the backwater trash you've had could be considered 'women""

"Huh?" Jason said his gaze flicking over to Eric, just tuning in. "Now wait a second man..."

"It's time" Godric's voice cut across the room and Jason's rebuttle. Eric gave one one more toothy smirk to the boy and moved out of the way of his maker and Sookie.

"I believe that if you speak to her and I give her some of my blood, it will revive her spirit." Godric placed himself behind the throne looking down into the face of the anguished girl. "Speak now Sookie"

Holding tight to Bill's hand Sookie screwed her eyes shut and mentally aimed the phrase that Godric had taught her towards the statue hoping someone in there could pick it up.

"_JAG tala för din tillverkaren vem är i livet och brunn. Godric befallningen så pass du vakna och förena honom!" _ Sookie thought over and over; she was concentrating so hard so began to whisper it aloud.

Jason forgot his spat with Eric and turned to him with a worried expression.

"What's she sayin now? Is she ok?"

"It's a norse dialect. She's saying: 'I speak for your sire who is alive and well. Godric commands that you wake and join him." Eric explained his eyes never leaving his maker. "A child with any strength left to them cannot deny a direct command from their maker."

Godric stood rigid staring into the black eyes. He was as still as the statue seeming to focus all his energy into what Sookie was doing. Eric, Jason and Bill copied him all staring into the black eyes. The only sound was Sookie's soft incantation.

A flash was all it took, a red spark in the eyes. Godric's wrist was at his mouth in a fraction of a second, biting into his own flesh. Eric and Bill's fangs had leapt out at the sight and all watched with bated breath as Godric poured his blood into the open mouth. Red spattered over black, disrupting the smooth surface.

"Dricka Myriaden. Dricka till levande dricka till veta!" Godric said pressing his wrist onto the stone lips. In a movement barely perceptible to human eyes the right hand of the statue raised and latched onto Godric's arm just above the gash in his wrist holding him securely in place. A growl ripped from Godric's throat as more of his blood poured freely down the statue's throat. He was having trouble standing straight.

"Eric..." he rasped and looked over at his living child.

"You did not feed earlier..." Eric said as he realized what was happening, his head whipping around to Bill and Sookie. "He cannot keep this up much longer, she will suck him dry if we do not give him something." Bill automatically placed his arms protectively on Sookie's shoulders. "Not her." Eric said harshly whipping around once again. "You."

He pointed to Jason whose eyes went wide and his jaw hung open.

"No!" Sookie cried out. "I agreed to use my telepathy to help out but no way are you permitted to drain my brother for her sake!"

"It's not for her's I do it!" Eric shot back "it's for his"

He looked again at his maker, slumped against the back of the throne, dangling from his right arm that was still caught in the death grip of the statue.

"I promise it will not be fatal, humans generate enough blood to sustain a loss of a few pints, I just need enough to keep him alive." Eric said focusing on Jason. Jason did not respond but stood glancing fearfully between Eric and the statue.

"Please" Eric whispered through gritted teeth. Another agonizing pause.

"I reckon I owe y'all some blood from all the V I took." Jason stated slowly. "So ok, but I don't want no bite marks and I don't wanna die!"

"Granted" Eric said and in a flash Eric had Jason by the arm and pulled him to his maker. Godric was unconscious now, blood still pouring from his wound and him, white as a sheet. Eric scowled as he looked down on the ancient vampire, in this state Godric would not have the strength to feed properly.

"Kuken!" Eric spat out. He released Jason, pushing him back into Bill. "Make sure he revives Godric" He then stepped up to the statue and pulled with all his formidable might at the stone hand, it did not give way. He bit his own wrist and let it pour down onto her forehead, mixing in with Godric's waning supply.

"Låta honom gå du egoistisk hyndan ta mig till" he growled trying to replace his maker's wrist with his own. In the same fluid moment, the statue's other hand grasped a hold of Eric's bleeding arm while releasing Godric. Eric gasped as he felt the stone tongue reach up to his wrist and begin to pull the life force out of him. He looked down at the frozen face before him just as the eyes flashed again. Suddenly he wasn't staring into smooth pools of blackness, two bright and aware eyes were staring back at him from the still-stone face. The glint of green iris' focused onto his icy blue ones. The whites were pulsing red around the edges in time to a growing heart beat.

Behind him Bill and Sookie had pulled Godric to a sitting position and had slashed a cut into Jason's arm at the fleshy inside of the elbow. Jason had his eyes screwed shut but was flexing and releasing his hand to pull more blood to the wound. Godric renewed after a few swallows of Jason's adrenaline filled blood. With a grateful look at the human, Godric drank one final mouthful, then ran his tongue over Jason's wound, it sealed instantly. Jason, a little off put by having a vampire lick the inside of his elbow, shook his arm and examined the now faint scar, backing slightly away from the other three, but none of them noticed as all focus had gone back to Eric and the statue.

Godric was up and stood before the throne facing his children, locked together.

"Myrina enough. Children come" he said, his voice soothing in the tense air. Eric looked up from his strained position, taking his eyes away from the hold of the statue. At that the black stone blinked and from the depths of the body a cry rose, spiraling out of the cold throat and shaking the whole statue. Her death cry from ages past came out, shattering her cage. Black stone gave way to alabaster skin and blue silk gown. Curls of chocolate hair that had stood rigid for millenniums bounced against shaking shoulder blades. The hand that was clasping Eric's wrist slid down over the gash and nestled itself in his large palm. He took the hand without question, walked to the side of the throne, now an opulent gold and blue masterpiece, gently he assisted her to stand and they stepped hand and hand towards their maker and knelt at his feet.

"Welcome home my child" Godric said, leaning over the girl, her wide eyes met his and a tremble started in her lower lip. He ran a gentle hand alongside her face, soothing the forewarning of tears. She inclined her head into his hand with a slight moan of yearning.

"How can you be so loving after all that has passed between us?" She asked fearfully, in perfect English. Godric smiled.

"I have had a while to dispel my anger, and I think you and I have both been punished enough for what happened back then. Let us savor that we are together again, not dwell on what was." With that Myrina leapt from her place on the floor into Godric's arms. he held her close, caressing her hair as if she were a child. It was an odd picture of monsterous tenderness, as Myrina had dried blood of both Godric and Eric staining her delicate features, and both Eric and Godric's hand's were tainted red. As the two held each other in a warm embrace Eric stayed on his knees before them, as still and as cold as if he were now the statue. Godric finally pulled himself back from Myrina and caught her face in both of his hands.

"There is another you owe a debt of gratitude to. Myrina, meet another member of our family, you brother you could say. My childe Eric." Godric looked proudly at the blonde vampire still on his knees. Myrina turned and gazed upon him as if seeing him for the time. She ran her tongue over her teeth, relishing the memory of a taste.

"The warrior blood, that was you." She stated "You taste of death and domination, a rather meaty combination I can see why Godric acquired you." her voice had a sight rumble to it, like a purr. Eric did not respond but held her gaze. Myrina released her arms from around Godric's neck. She stepped her left leg back and crossed her right leg over it, at the same time she brought her right hand sweeping up to touch her left shoulder, in this pose she fluidly made a deep and graceful bow before Eric, ducking her head at the end.

"My many thanks, noble brother. I am indebted to you for eternity." Eric took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and raised her head until she was looking at him.

"I believe I can think of some way you can repay me sooner than that." He said to her, a hint of delicious wickedness in his tone. She smiled at him challengingly, and both rose to their feet. Without another word the three vampires walked out of the room Myrina in the center, flanked on either side by the men.

Sookie turned to Bill "Well I didn't realize we had become invisible when she woke up. Can you believe that!?! Don't I deserve a debt of gratitude too?" Bill smiled lovingly at his fiery girl.

"I'm sure such a reunion caused the normal etiquette to be forgotten. Godric is as upstanding as our kind can be I'm sure he will not let your assistance to go unappreciated for long. Now please let's get out of this dungeon and home to bed" He grinned his own devilish grin at Sookie and all her temper deflated. She nodded her agreement and they headed for the door.

Jason, who had been watching the whole ordeal while leaning up against the wall playing with his new scar called out, "Hey!" jogging to catch up "I thought they said that statue lady couldn't speak English!"

AN: Here are the translations for the foreign terms in this chapter. I am not Swedish and do not speak Swedish (or Greek for that matter) and merely used an online translation site to help make these. So if anyone who is fluent in these languages reads these and they don't mean what I intend for them to mean, my apologies!

Translations:

Godric's password: Greek for Dark Princess

Eric's angry comment: You told me to. I always do what my maker tells me to.

Sookie's incantation: (I know the translation is in the story but just wanted to keep a complete list.) I speak for your Sire who is alive and well. Godric commands that you wake and join him

Godric's command to the statue: Drink Myrina. Drink to live, drink to know life.

Eric's curse: literal translation is "cock" the Swedish term they use as Americans use "Fuck"

Eric's command to the statue: Let him go you selfish bitch take me instead.


	4. Chapter 4: Harder Better Faster Stronger

As soon as the trio reached the main floor of the house, Godric informed Isabelle and Stan to send their guests home and only the essential people were permitted to stay. He turned to his children.

"The dawn is approaching, my rooms have been prepared with all the sun-blocking technology, Myrina you will find our daytime slumber a bit more comfortable now-"

"Anything will be comfortable after being locked in a stone coma" She cut in as she looked over the house with a cool, appraising eye. Eric looked down at her, intrigued by the creature who could interrupt Godric with no fear. Godric himself let her comment slide, and then continued.

"Eric you are always welcome in my house, but I understand if you must return to your area."

"I'll call Pam, she can watch over it a while longer." He said quickly. Godric nodded solemly

"I am glad for it, between settling Myrina into life here and resolving this conflict with the Light of Day Institute I shall be happy to have your company and assistance."

They heard voices rising from the staircase they had just come from moments before. The southern drawl of Bill came through the door first.

"It's a powerful connection between Maker and Child. If the Maker is powerful enough to control his thoughts, he can actually transfer all his knowledge of languages, history, memories and such through the transfer of the blood. When Myrina drank Godric's blood to revive no doubt he also put all that she missed in the last 2300 years in as well, including the English language. Does this make sense?"

As Bill Sookie and Jason entered the hallway, Jason responded. "I guess, in a weird twilight zone kinda way. Fuckin' crazy shit." He stopped when he realized others were listening to him speak, especially the statue-come-to-life girl who was grinning at him.

"It's called a blood memory. But even with all of Godric's extensive knowledge of your language that I now possess, I still get to be surprised with creative uses of this 'fuckin' crazy shit" Her tone had a slight sense of mockery. Jason didn't catch on as he stared hypnotically at the pale beauty and did not realize she was talking to him. Sookie and Godric did though, and as Sookie glared at the brunette, Godric grabbed her upper arm in a warning. She became instantly docile and dropped her dominating gaze from Jason's eyes. Godric took over the conversation then.

"Sookie, there is no way to repay what you have done for us, I know my heartfelt thanks are an inadequate gift. I would be honored to have you and Bill, and your brother spend the rest of the week with us here. Your every need will be attended to. I wish to throw a party in a few days time, to introduce Myrina to my followers as well as you three, as our beloved friends and accomplices in this happy reunion."

At this, Sookie turned to Bill, her eyes searching his for consent. He spoke up for the both of them.

"We would be deighted to accept your offer. Perhaps we can finally have some time to enjoy ourselves in Dallas."

"Wonderful, I'll have my staff take you to one of the suites we have here on the property, every luxury is provided including the sun protected interiors, and of course, total privacy. Jason, you may have to room next to theirs, does that suit you?" Sookie and Bill nodded eagerly, excited to finally have time to themselves after the long night. Jason also nodded but had one final question.

"Do y'all have food here besides blood?"

No one could hide a grin at this, except for Eric who just closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"You are in luck Mr Stackhouse, several of my deputies have human companions so the kitchen is always well stocked. Just ask one of the staff for whatever you desire and it shall be brought to you." Godric informed him. He then pressed a button in the wall next to him and almost immediately two male vampires appeared. They pointed the way for Bill, Sookie and Jason to follow them to their rooms.

"One moment" came the purr of Myrina's voice. She left Godrics side for the first time since the basement and walked up to Sookie. She unclasped a golden cuff from her pale wrist. It was intricately designed and had flawless rubies and opals wound into the pattern.

'Take this please, it is my gift to you, the least I can do to thank you for what you have done"

"Oh my stars." Sookie said breathlessly looking down at the bracelet that the vampire had placed on her own tan wrist. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"It was crafted for me by the Egyptians, commissioned by my false love Alexander." There was no bitterness in her voice as she recalled the man.

"Thank you for this, I promise I'll take care of it." Sookie said, holding the wrist to her chest. Myrina nodded then turned to Jason.

"And you deserve a special gift as well for sacrificing some of your blood to save my maker, but what could someone as you, desire from someone like me?" Her voice had a teasing edge to it but this time without being demeaning. It made Jason's heart pump hard and loud in his ears. She had slithered up so she stood an inch from his face, she almost perfectly matched him in height and their eyes were locked onto each other. She placed her cool white hands on his chest where she could feel his rapid heartbeat. Her voice came again, barely a whisper now.

"Perhaps this can express my gratitude." She closed her eyes and kissed him, long and deep. Jason's eyes went wide for a moment and then slid shut as well, he seemed to melt under the power of that kiss. Several lingering moments later Myrina pulled away gently, her eyes fluttering open, she smiled sweetly at the boy, whose lips were frozen in the frame of her kiss.

"Sweet dreams" She said and gracefully settled herself back at Godric's side. A dazed Jason had to be led out of the room by Bill and Sookie.

"You are quite the coquette aren't you" Eric asked watching the helpless boy stumble away.

"I have no idea what you mean" Myrina said loftily "That term wasn't anywhere in Godric's blood memories" She moved towards Godric's bedroom, her long delicate gown swaying in rhythm with her hips that was hypnotizing to watch. And Eric was watching.

"Her powers of seduction.." Godric stated watching his second chid watch his first "are as powerful as ever it seems."

Across the compound Bill and Sookie sat on the edge of a king size bed. Both sunk into the mattress with sighs of relief. Bill turned to Sookie who was looking over the bracelet Myrina had given to her.

"That is a priceless piece she handed to you. She has taken to you as all of my kind seem to." Bill looked at his human with his eyes smoldering; partly with pride, partly with jealousy. He did not want to share his love as much as he had been made to in the past weeks. But after Myrina's debut party he and Sookie and Jason could return to life in Bon Temps and hopefully enjoy some peace for a spell. Thinking towards these quieter times, Bill distracted Sookie from her new prize with a light kiss on her neck. Sookie all but forgot the gift and turned to her man, they fell back onto the bed entwined in each others arms, consumed by each other.

Back in Godric's area Myrina had climbed into Godric's bed without question or invitation, Eric had watched with his own pangs of jealousy as Godric bid him good day and climbed into bed with the girl. She nestled her head contentedly against his chest as he laid an arm protectively around her shoulders. As he stalked into the room he'd been given across the hallway he could not figure out what upset him more, how tender Godric was with this other child or that he wanted to be the one curled up with her in that bed.

There was no doubt that he was fascinated with her, she was a conflicting mixture of spoiled child and steely warrior wrapped in the seductive package of flashing eyes and wicked lips. She was forever locked in the body of a nubile 18 year old, but she also had the strong lean muscles of the experienced fighter she was at her mortal end. His favorite thing to watch was her shoulders, how the muscles rippled silkily under her skin there was grace and power in each movement, reminding him of how a cat moves; regally and always with purpose. The term dark princess had not left his thoughts since he had first seen her in the basement.

His dreams all day were filled with beautiful and frightening images of her, as the vampiric queen of Egypt, the wild Amazon woman, and most terrifying of all, locked back in that stone prison. When he awoke a bit after sunset he rose and dashed into the main area of the house, to reassure himself that she was more than just a dream. Godric was sitting in his simple white chair, Myrina stood beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder as if she never wanted to completely lose physical contact. The staff that lived at the house was in attendance listening to Godric as he introduced the newest member of the family and instructed them about preparations for the party the following Saturday night. Eric kept himself at the back, close to two young male vampires who were whispering a commentary to one another.

"Did he really say her name is Marina? Like a ship dock?" One of them snickered. The other nodded and suppressed a giggle.

"You'd think some old royal hag's name would have more of a ring to it, just say you're Cleopatra for fuck's sake." The second vamp could not hold the laughter in any longer. His giggle burst out which he tried to cover up as a cough.

The only thing he successfully covered was the sound of air quickly moving as Myrina flew to their sides. She took the hand of the one who had spoke. He was frozen in shock and did not resist as she brought his hand up to the lips. Without a word she kissed his trembling fingertips. He smiled at her tremulously, and when she returned the smile her fangs were out. The next instant Myrina had tilted he head and latched her teeth into the tender flesh and muscle, between the fingers and the thumb. The young vampire howled in pain and tried to pull away but to no avail. Myrina merely opened her eyes and watched him and she continued to suck the blood from his body.

Before the pained cry of the vampire faded completely Godric was beside Myrina, he clamped his hand on her neck and pulled her back.

"Retract your fangs." He stated simply but with power. She complied and the young vampire dropped to his knees clutching his bloody hand to his chest.

Godric bent over the wounded vampire. He took the boy's hand and roughly ran his toungue from palm to knuckles, closing the wound as he had with Jason's gash. He then clamped down hard on the hand forcing the vampire to look him in the eye.

"I apologize for her over-reaction but dissrespect her or I again and I shall not stop her from draining you. Understand?" The vampire nodded quickly and desperately.

Godric released him with such force he sprawled on the ground. He then turned and headed back to his rooms, dragging his child by the wrist after him. Eric followed silently a few steps behind the duo and placed himself as guard at the door and glared at the crowd until they got the hint and drifted away. Through the solid door he heard the muffled voices of the verbal battle going on. When he was the only one in the main room, he pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"You are their elder, can't you even attempt to act like it, show some ability to restrain those animal instincts!?"

"He was being dissrespectful, as you said!" Myrina said defensively "I only wanted to see what this 'marina' was he spoke of" She tried, in vain, to justify her actions.

"Don't give me that Myrina, you know as well as I that blood memories can only transfer from sire to child. You were just being a tormentor. A role you got shamefully good at in Egypt."

"I was not! She lashed back, clearly hurt by his words. "I was a goddess-queen the people worshipped me! Do the history books remember me as such a tyrant?"

"The history books only tell us of a world long dead. We do not live in such times anymore and the sooner you accept that the easier this will be." Godric said in a wearied tone. There was a long pause after this.

"I do not wish to share my name with a ship dock. Call me Mia from now on please." She said quietly, her change of subject was a surrender, one that did not offer an apology.

"Very well" Godric said stiffly "I'm going to feed, you stay here. Perhaps in the next few days you can accomplish something that 2000 years of slumber never allowed you to do. Grow up Mia." With these last stern words he moved toward the door, Eric quickly moved away just as it was pushed open. Godric came out, the circles under his eyes a deep purple; he turned to his younger child.

"Is that AB negative human still here?" He asked wearily. Eric nodded and Godric headed to the part of the house in which the human companions were kept. Eric slipped into the room after Godric had left. Myrina, or Mia as she was now to be called, was slumped on the floor her head hanging, her long dark curls covering her face.

"I thought this was supposed to be a happy reunion." Eric said looking down at the wilted girl. She lifted her head at his voice, two red trails of blood tears tracking down her cheeks.

"I do not mean to be so rebellious." she told him in a pleading tone, as if forgiveness from Eric would mean some from Godric as well.

"He was never a wild creature. A killer to be sure but he still has the soul of the shepard, the scholar. He would kill to feed or in defense, never a hot tempered moment. I was the one with the warrior blood long before I was made into this." She held her pale hand up in front of her eyes and looked upon it in disgust.

"I was trained to kill and to love it by the women of my tribe, I thrilled at the feeling of dominating the enemy, especially a man. Turning into this just amplified that feeling. After all these years its still has not been quenched." Eric sat beside her on the carpet.

"I lived my mortal life for the kill as well." He confessed to her.

"I was the essence of brutality, I lived for the exquisite, manic joy of going up against a worthy fighter and not knowing who will be at the gates of the underworld next, you or he." There was a yearning in his voice, a craving that had not cracked his cold facade for decades.

"What do you do to move past such desires? Or are we merely part of a long-dead breed that doesn't belong in this time?" She asked in earnest.

He looked at her with his cold blue eyes, she got her answer.

"Your eyes remind me of a lion in a cage. When it's become weary of its captivity and can no longer remember the thrill of the hunt. It's eyes go dull, as if a part of them has died." Eric looked away, not agreeing but clearly not arguig either.

"How long has it been since you've been in a fight you weren't certain you'd win, viking?" She asked, her head tilted to the side, watching him gaze out the window at the moon.

"Too long to remember but not long enough to forget." He finally answered still not looking at her. His hand released and flexed, Mia recognized the movement.

"And how long since you held a sword? He grinned at this

"My sword used to be as familiar to me as my own arm. I even named it, I have long forgotten the name now. But not the feel of it, I can never forget the power I felt with it in my hand."

"Nor I." she whispered.

With a fluid movement she stood and went to the back of the room. Godric's walls were decorated with ancient artwork and artifacts he had collected from the various places he had been over time. Mia made her way to the closet, an umbrella stand was there holding all sorts of treasures, african rain sticks, divining rods and the like. She rummaged for a moment before pulling out a sword, turning she tossed the blade deftly across the room into Eric's awaiting hand. A smile crossed his face as he relaized Godric had kept his own sword from his mortal life all this time. He was surprised at how automatic it was for him to grab the hilt even after all these long years, his fingers pressed into riveted metal, finding their old holds as easily as if he had been holding the sword just yesterday. He swung it several times making a figure 8 with his wrist. Feeling the weight of the metal, the pull of his muscles to control the weapon, it was a thrill he had not had in ages. He turned to the girl and found her standing before him, the Amazon fully remembered, holding her own sword. Hers was older, the hilt had the hide of some animal wrapped around it, it was shorter than his but looked just as powerful as she swung it across her body twirling the blade expertly in her palm.

"Shall we?" She asked stepping back so all her weight was on her left leg, both hands wrapped around the hilt as she held the sword ready to strike, almost like a batter at the plate.

"Shall we what?" Eric scoffed dropping the sword down to his side. "Not likely girl, I have enough self control to know better than to upset the peace of Godric's house with such actions. Plus-" He said, a mocking tone entering his voice "you wouldn't last one minute against me."

She answered back seriously, unphased by his derision.

"These swords are iron, not wood or silver, we cannot by killed by them. Perhaps Godric will understand this is more than just a silly scuffle. I need this, and I know you do too. If I ask nicely and promise to behave afterwards I don't see why we couldn't revel in the thrill of combat for a moment." She paused for a brief moment to raise her sword in her right hand and point it challengingly at his weapon. "I would like to see you try to even touch me with that thing."

"Well..." came another voice in the room, Mia and Eric's heads snapped to look towards the door. In the excitement discovering the swords neither had noticed Godric's return. He stood before them, a trail of blood trickling down from the corner of his lip to his jaw.

Immediately Eric dropped his sword, ashamed to have been caught holding one of Godric's belongings. Mia held onto hers but relaxed her stance.

"This was not the way I had envisioned you two bonding." He said but his voice did not retain any of the wearied anger he had earlier.

"Godric I'm sorry-" Mia began

"I know child" He said and smiled at her.

"I forget sometimes that my temperament is in the minority among our kind. I helped draw out the fighter in you from childhood, and Eric's fearless attitude in the face of death that drew me to him. I cannot not now slap down the traits I coveted in both of you. So it is brutal combat you both crave, then let us have it." The two other vampires stared at him in shock.

"I shall judge the competition. No shapeshifting is permitted" He eyed Mia at this and she grinned knowingly. "You may use your sword, your hands or anything natural you find on the battleground. The first to cry for surrender or to be rendered unconscious will be deemed vanquished. I would also prefer if you did not stake or decapitate the other during this, but it anything else is fair play. We shall meet in the back field at midnight. I'll alert the nest, I'm sure this will be quite a spectacle for them. Now, go feed, both of you. I shall see you in a few hours."

Eric backed out of the room, still not fully believing what was going on. Mia first ran to Godric and hugged him, he patted her head and half smiled at her joyful expression as she followed Eric out of the room. After they had gone, he sunk into a chair with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"My two monsters." He muttered to himself. Then a smile crept over his face. Eric had no idea what he about to go up against.


	5. Chapter 5: All's Fair in Love and War

AN: This is the chapter that gets a bit smutty but all in tune with the True Blood vibe! If narratives of sexual acts do not interest you, turn back now!

At midnight the field behind Godric's sprawling estate was washed in slivery moonlight, heightening the surreal quality of the night. Gathered along the edges were the ghostly faces of the vampires of the household, and sprinkled in among them were their human companions, their features more lost to the shadows. Godric stood in the center of the field he motioned his right arm and from the depths of the trees emerged the first combatant, Eric.

Eric never had to try to look cool, he just was. Sauntering in his bare arms awash in the moonlight, he wore his typical track pants and black A-shirt. His black sneakers had a small nike swoosh in glaring white that caught the eye. In a bizarre mixture of contemporary garb and ancient weaponry, he carried his sword in a sheath slung over his shoulder. Strapped to his left forearm was a small round iron shield. It's battered and scratched surface attested to how many fights it had been through. He flexed and clenched his right hand like a gunman itching to draw his weapon. His formidable arm muscles pressed against the black leather cuff he had placed over his right forearm, the only other protection he had for the duel. He took his stance and faced the empty space on the opposite end of the field.

Godric then raised his left arm. Nothing happened for a moment. There was nervous giggles among the crowd. All were thinking the same thing, had the brash female vampire ducked out? Bill, Sookie, and Jason, who stood in the middle of the crowd scanned the tree line for any sign of the girl.

The shriek of a hawk pierced the night air and from high above the crowd the animal dove for the field, as if hunting a mouse. It sped for the earth, to the place Eric was facing. In the last moment before the animal would have impacted with the dirt, it pulled it's wings up and they continued to spread beyond a normal wing span, shifting seemlessly into arms. From the small feet legs sprouted out and touched onto the ground easily with a soft jog. The feathers had sprouted out as well, longer and smoother into a pile of hair atop the now human head. The transformation took a fraction of a second and standing before the crowd was Mia, dressed in the garb of an Amazon warrior. her hair was pulled back with strips of leather, woven in the tresses to keep it out of her face and down her back. The clothing was little more than a tunic made of a tanned animal hide, no sleeves and a short skirt ensured that the outift would not hinder her movements in the fight, but also offered no protection. Both of her forearms were wrapped in hide as well, tied there with more leather straps. She had leather sandals that wove up her calves to her knees. She had no shield, but clasped a small but fearsome looking blade in addition to her sword. She held this dagger the opposite way from the sword, the end of the hilt covered by her thumb with the 8" blade trailing out from the other end of her hand.

Godric gave no introduction. The air was too tense to muddy with many words. he merely stepped forward and called out.

"To the victor the spoils, let the match begin." There was cheer from the crowd behind him. Eric and Mia fixed each other with in a cold, calculating stare, sizing up how best to begin.

With a burst of terrifying speed Eric ran at her, crossing the distance between them in moments, he had reached behind him and was now wielding his weapon above his head, ready to bring it crashing down on the slight frame of his opponent. Just as swiftly Mia ducked down and to the left, pinwheeling around as she did this so when the larger vampire had passed by her she was facing the back of his knees. with a vicious swipe she cut open the back of his right thigh with her small blade. A growl ripped through Eric's throat as he came to a halt 10 yards past her. He turned and looked at his shredded pant leg and bleeding thigh the muscles momentarily useless as they were completely severed. His eyes darted up in surprise at the kneeling girl. she was grinning. Placing a finger in the blood dripping off her blade, Mia slid it across her right cheekbone, then put her finger in her mouth and sucked the blood off, savoring the flavor.

In the next instant she had her sword back in her hand and launched herself at the viking. Eric was healed and ready, he brought his sword up just in time to stop hers from descending down and chopping his arm off. Their swords sparked angrily as they met and held each other at bay above their owners heads. Before Mia had time to shift her momentum Eric brought his shield up and with a sickening crunch, slammed into her head, causing her to fly backwards several yards into a mud puddle. Rising from the mess, she was caked in a slimey layer of the muck. Only her eyes and the line of red on her cheek were peeking out from it. With a crack she reset her jaw that Eric had shattered with his blow. She spat a mixture of blood and mud onto the ground.

At the same time they moved in at each other, for the next 15 furious minutes the blows rained down so hard and fast no one could clearly see what was happening or who was winning. The only sound was that of clanging iron, labored breathed an occasional grunt or howl in pain. In a burst of frustrated energy Mia emerged from the close quarters and seemed to be trying to get behind Eric once again. She was limping and the mud covering was splattered with dark red stains. Eric did not give her a chance to get behind him but attacked again, he had lost his shield somewhere in the close scuffle but he did not seem to need it now. He lunged forward with his sword and knocked into Mia's left shoulder, the force of the blow caused her to drop her knife and stumble and fall to her knees. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders grasping her in a deadly head ock. She could not catch her breath. He brought his sword up and pointed it at her throat.

"Concede" he growled at her "You have been bested" she had dropped her sword as well and her hands clutched desperately at the iron grip at her throat. With a victorious grin he loosened his arm to hear her words of surrender.

On the sidelines, Godric turned to Bill and summoned him closer. "Watch closely" he whispered. "even an event such as this she will turn into a game of conquest." Bill turned back to the fight, listening to Godric's commentary.

'First she asserts the power in the male, the feeling of victory." Eric was grinning maniacally in his assumed victory. She played the mouse very well to his sadistic cat. Squeaking weakly as she clung to his incapacitating arm. As his arm loosened her hands grabbed hold of his as if she needed to hold on for support. She took a deep breath and looked up painfully into his glinting eyes.

"Next move, to reverse the roles" Godric said as Mia opened her mouth spoke the words "You fool"

Before Eric could wipe the mistaken smile off his face she had tensed her hands around his arm, trapping him. She bent over and launched him over her head slamming his back into the ground. Holding his arm up in the air she twisted it almost to the breaking point. With her right foot she stomped down hard on his arm holding his sword. The crackle of those bones breaking could be heard by all. Eric howled in pain and frustration.

"Now the man wants regain his power and she'll give him the opportunity, but not in battle in the bedroom." Godric narrated.

Another snap cracked through the air, the crowd gasped as they had watched Mia snap Eric's head to the side, breaking the spine. She then laid he body on top of his. her face inches above his.

"You're immobile for the next few moments, completely vulnerable to whatever I wish to do. Are you wise enough to concede?" She licked her tongue teasingly up his jaw.

"What is your wish viking?" Eric glared at her but could not make any move to deflect her. His lips parted and a crackle of voice came through.

"Do your worst." He croaked. Mia grinned at this, her lips pushing back to reveal her exposed fangs. Diving down she enveloped Eric's mouth with a violent kiss. Blood trickled down from either side of his mouth. Raising her heads up, the blood staining her face from her lips to her jaw. She looked down at him quizzically.

"More?" His tongue flicked at her, the only thing her could move. Whether it was consenting or not she dove in again, her hands clutching in his dirty locks of hair.

"To the victor the spoils, but which one is more spoiled?" Godric said, an amused smile on his face. Weapons forgotten it was clear this battle was nearing its end.

Mia was now ravaging Eric's neck and chest with little nips, licking up the blood, kissing the wound before creating a new one. They healed almost immediately after she broke the skin, but puckered pink marks left traces of her game all along his white skin. She was having so much fun she seemed to have lost track of how long she had been using him as her plaything. Eric's healed right arm latched onto her hip, pushing her off of his body, he nimbly flipped her onto her back and placed himself on top. He rested his weight over her hips, pinning her beneath him.

"You've had you're way with me girl, my turn." He said, no victorious boasts this time just a low burning tone that hummed of a different desire.

"And what would a viking do with such a prize after winning?" Mia asked him, not in least upset that their positions had been reversed again.

"So you surrender yourself to me?"

"I'm considering surrendering myself to you in several ways, it all depends in how much you wish to plunder tonight."

Eric's eyes lit up with her fiery response.

"I conquer all that's laid before me." He murmurred to her as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrenched her head up close to his.

"Will you come along quietly?"

"Never"

"Perfect." With that he pulled her into him and kissed her hard. She kissed back fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck. The crowd behind them was cheering loudly, very entertained by the conclusion. They whistled and cat-called as Eric stood, his lips never leaving Mia's as he pulled her up with him, his right arm still buried in her hair, his left slid under her hips and hoisted her effortlessly up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Locked together Eric made his way back to the house, the crowd following unseen by the couple.

"Wow. I ain't never seen somethin' so violent and then sexy all mixed together, well except for this one time when Maudette Pickens showed me a taped of her and this Vampire fuckin'-" Jason started to say then trailed off when he realized, again someone other than Bill and Sookie was listening to him. Godric stood with the other two. The last three in the field.

Sookie blushed at her brother's outburst, Bill coughed nervously, but Godric laughed. he had walked to the place the battle had occured and picked up the three blades and the shield.

"It appears that I have raised the two perfect vampires, they are the personification of sex and death. I just hope they can become even more than that, someday." He said as he wiped the blades clean on the grass. The blood left there looked black in the moonlight.

"In the mean time, I'm just happy that Eric's seems to have found himself a worthy match." Bill said, wrapping his hand around Sookie's waist possessively. Together the group walked back to the house.

Inside, the vampire clan was having an after-battle party in the main area, the vicarious excitement they had gotten from watching Eric and Mia had them especially rowdy.

The honorary couple was nowhere to be seen among the revelries, Eric had gone straight to the bedroom Godric had given him in his private area. As soon as he entered the room, he kicked the door closed and tossed Mia onto the bed. Her throaty laughter erupted as she landed on the black down comforter. She turned to look at him as he approached, removing his shirt as he did so. She got up on her knees ready for the next round in this game, running her tongue over her teeth, her fangs still out. He stood at the foot of the bed, pausing for a moment as he looked down on her, his prize.

Without a word he reached out with both arms and grabbed her thighs. Pulling quickly he brought her legs out from under her, causing her to fall back onto the bed. Slowly, he brought her knees up on either side of his chest as he leaned down over her. She gasped as she was thrown back, but now moaned in pleasure as his hands traveled down her legs and beneath her skirt. She arched her back pressing her hips down, opening herself up to him more. he grinned at this.

"First surrender" He growled. She smiled but did not speak, instead she encouraged him to keep up his search of her body by digging her heels into his lower back pulling him closer. But he was not willing to give her wanted she wanted so quickly.

"Oh, impatient are we?" He mocked, his fingers stopping their movement and resting temptingly just above her g-spot. "Not so fast, I like to savor my treats."

"You'd be impatient too if you'd been pent up for 2300 years" She moaned at him. He grinned wickedly at her and removed his hands.

"You promised many surrenders, I'm just making sure you hold to that." He walked to the head of the bed, trailing his fingers up her body as he went. Shivering under his touch she twisted her head to keep him in her sight. She noticed he had picked up one of the leather ties that had plastered the animal hide to her forearm and he was now tying it to the bed post.

"What's that for?" She asked with a hint of trepidation in he voice. He did not answer her, but instead finished securing the strip then held out his hand to her.

"Give me your hand" She hesitated for a moment, causing him to arch his eyebrow. "Just another surrender, remember?" With this she raised her arm and placed her hands in his. He kissed the back of it sweetly and then proceeded to tie the leather securely around her wrist. The instant he was done he walked tot he other side of the bed and did the same with the other arm. When he was done she was at his mercy. Back at his original spot at the foot of the bed he looked down on her she met his gaze full on, the anticipation of the moment making her lips tremble slightly.

"Now where was I?" He said and he clasped a hand around each ankle and pulled her body down toward him again. But instead of going back to her thighs he moved further up and brought his mouth down on hers. The kiss was passionate, not quite as rough as it had been earlier. After a few delicious moments he pulled himself back and gazed down at her heaving breasts, barely contained under the leather tunic. In a flash his fangs were out and he ripped open the laces at the top of the clothing. She moaned in pleasure as he continued down the front of the dress, using his fangs to unlace the whole garment. He made sure his teeth grazed over her belly, causing her to shudder. When reached the last link the leather fell off to each side, exposing her to him. She gasped as the cool air brushed over her body. He did not wait for her shivers to dissipate but rather placed a finger inside her without preamble and began to stroke long and deep. She moan, her whole body contracting against his strong fingers. Her legs squeezed in around his hand, he slapped the inside of each upper thigh causing her to yelp in surprise, but she obeyed instantly and opened her legs again.

"Good girl" he purred at her, still using his hand to warm her up, he positioned his face in front of her left thigh. Running just below the cold pale skin was what he wanted, her throbbing blue vein was pulsing in time with each stroke. As her moans became stronger and her felt her becoming hotter and wetter against his fingers, he pulled out his fangs. With a deep breath he sunk his teeth deep into her tender flesh. Her hips bucked in the sharp pleasure that came from his bite, her moans became shrieks of fiendish delight as he pulled the warm sticky liquid from her thigh. After taking in several deep swallows, he raised his head turned to face her. Her forehead was beaded with perspiration, her fangs were out her eyes were open wide and pleading at him.

"Eric," she rasped "please!" With her fangs she bit down on her tongue and then opened her mouth invitingly to him.

"That's the magic word." Eric said. He brought himself back over her body, his pants miraculously gone. He dove into her roughly while at the same time ravaging her bloodied mouth with his tongue.

Her screams of ecstasy would have shook the house had they not been swallowed by Eric as his mouth was still clamped onto hers. There was a creaking sound then two small snaps as the leather straps holding Mia's arms gave way under her pull, she drove her hands into Eric's hair and pulled him in closer, harder. They rode each other until daybreak.

For the first time in 1000 years Eric collapsed on the bed truly exhausted. Battered, bloodied, bruised and utterly satisfied they both laid on their backs on the expansive bed just trying to catch their breath. As Eric began to drift off to sleep, confident that nothing else could've made this night better, he felt a movement on his left side. Opening his eyes slightly he watched Mia wriggle her way under his arm and nestle her head contentedly on his chest. His heart swelled in his cold chest, and placing his lips gently against her hair he breathed in her smell, kissed her softly and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Ashes to Ashes

At sunset Eric found it hard to pull himself out of the fog of sleep. His eyelids fluttered and he stretched his arms above him in an attempt to clear his head. Every muscle groaned against his movements. He grinned as his hands fell back down and found themselves covered in dark tangles of hair.

"Evening." He said, his voice still raspy with sleep. "I haven't woken up so stiff in a millenia, it's your fault"

"Try being a statue for a few thousand years and then talk to me about being stiff." Her head raised up, eyes puffy and not really open. "But I couldn't imagine a better way to work all the kinks." She took her time to stretch, pushing her arms up next to his head and arching her back pushing her chest into Eric's ribcage, Eric ran his hand along her spine finally resting it on top of her hip. She settled back into the nook between his arm and chest, draping her left leg over his lower torso.

"Thirsty?" He asked. She nodded, he reached over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the phone, punching in a few numbers before bringing the receiver to his ear.

"Yes, I need two humans, one female O negative and-" He looked down at Mia "What is your preference?"

"Terrified and running at full speed" She said, he smacked her sharply on the ass as his response, she yelped.

"Fine! I don't really care as long as it's fresh and warm, and masculine." She amended

"And whatever you have in the young male variety, blood type not specified. Thank you." He hung up the phone and looked back at Mia with raised eyebrows.

"Always the biting answer from you huh?"

"Well that depends, are you always going to be the fast handed disciplinarian?" She asked, rubbing slightly at her left butt cheek that was tinted a light pink.

"Probably, I'm not one to tolerate excessive attitude." He said trying to keep a stern look on his face.

"In that case, I'll only be excessive half the time." She stated, the challenge clear in her tone. Eric grabbed her wrists in one of his hands and pulled her up from her spot along his left side, yanking her across his body making her bare bottom very available.

"Then I suppose I'll have to be twice as strict, just to balance it out." he retorted, landing a smack hard on her ass with his free hand. She gasped upon impact and tried to wiggle free. He got in three more smacks before she had sucessfully slithered her butt out of reach and brought her face up to his.

"My God you're a tyrant." She said breathing hard. "I guess the only thing I can do is try to behave." She leaned in to kiss him but he put his fingers against her lips, stopping her.

"Promise?"

"Yes sir." She said throatily, he slid his fingers down from her mouth and pulled her jaw towards him.

"Good girl" He whispered against her lips, then kissed her. They stayed locked like that until they hear a knock on the door.

After feeding on the glamored humans Eric wrapped Mia up in the bed sheet and carried her over to sitting area in front of a large picture window. He bundled her up tight, covering her gorgeous but distracting body, the sheet also helped bind her so she could not instigate any more games. He wanted to find out more about this odd creature.

"So how is it that you have been able to acquire such skills as the shape shifting? The powers of a vampire were not enough for you?" He asked seriously.

"Not nearly." She replied honestly. "I was content with what I was for centuries, but being raised by Godric did instill me with a insatiable sense of curiosity. I know he wishes it was for the cultures or politics and the like, but once I had an eternity spread before me to learn anything I desired, I had no interest in the human things. I would rather investigate those greater mysteries of the other supernatural creatures out there. I found it came easily to me, these abilities are genetic in some beings but that does not mean they are exclusive. With the help of an witch I met in the Celtic lands, I learned how to obtain and nurture these abilities. It took patience and hard work, I labored for 400 years before I could do the transformation from human form to animal like you saw me last night."

"But you were dressed when you transformed. Most shape shifters cannot transport their clothes as well."

"Are you disappointed I learned that trick?" She asked teasingly, Eric raised an eyebrow at her, she rolled her eyes but then gave a more candid answer.

"Again, all it takes is training. I found most humans who have an ability do not explore it or learn about it, they almost seem to ignore it, the fools. It took me a long time to learn how to incorporate clothing into the shift, its all about finding a natural part for the articles to transform into. for instance, when i carry my sword I always have a silver streak in my feathers or fur. If I wear something in an unnatural color, well let's just say there were several sightings in the old country of a mytholgical bird on days when I was wearing red or purple. Birds are my speciality"

"And telepathy is the same thing for you?"

She nodded "It's just another part of the brain I learned to open up and work like a muscle until I could control it. I don't hear everything like many young telepaths, rather I must make a conscious effort to turn mine on, skin on skin contact makes it easier."

"Any other tricks you learned?" Eric said continuing his bombardment of questions.

"Well I learned a handy one from a witch doctor in Egypt. It's an incantation actually but once I learned it and how to concentrate on the proper thought, I can become impervious to fire."

Eric sat up, clearly impressed by that.

"Not to say I can walk about in the sunlight, the UV rays in that are much too strong for any of us to conquer, but I could walk through a bonfire and be fine. It's an amusing party trick."

"Does Godric know this spell?"

"No, he never was interested much in all the other magics that I found so fascinating."

"Well all his knowledge of culture and politics and human-vampire relations didn't stop him from getting snatched by that Light Of Day cult, perhaps he should've taken up witch craft." Eric scoffed a harsh edge coming into his voice in remembrance of the events at the church, just 48 hours before.

"What do you mean Godric was snatched?" Eric's eyes focused back on Mia, coming out of his flashback, surprised to discover her voice was ice cold.

"You must've seen it in his blood memories...Godric was taken by a religious cult hell bent on destroying are kind. We released him the night we revived you. You knew that didn't you?"

Mia did not respond, but her hand shot out from the sheet, tearing it away as if it were tissue paper and clasped Eric's hand. Instantly every memory of Eric's search for Godric, the confrontation at the church, up to the victorious return to the house flashed involuntarily through his mind.

"Jesus!" He shouted as she let go of him and stalked to the back of the room wrenching open his closet door. He ran after her, hand clutching his forehead. In the few seconds it took him to catch up she was already exiting the closet wearing one of his white A-shirts, which fit nicely around the bust but fell slightly loose at her waist, she was also wearing a pair of his white slacks, belted to keep them up on her hips and she was now ripping the fabric off above the knees.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked and grabbed a hold of her upper arm. Instantly he felt the muscle tense under his hand and in the next moment the arm he thought he was restraining had reached up, her hand clamped down on his throat and she slammed him into the wall. She was at least six inches shorter than him but with almost no effort Mia stepped closer to him and pushed him back and up against the wall until she had him dangling.

"Play time is over, let us remember who is the elder here. Do not think you can thwart me in this." She spat at him nothing but rage and disgust in her voice.

"You call yourself a warrior, but your Maker goes missing and instead of breaking down the doors and laying waste to all who were a part of it, you mope and moan until some human discovers him!? And after all that you walk out without even killing one of them? You weak little man." With that she threw him into the bed, the posts snapping like twigs as he collided with them. Eric landed with a limp thud on the ground, debris from bed covering his unconscious form.

Mia dashed across the room and by the time she had reached the open window she had melted into the hawk, hurtling through the glass she flew into the night.

Eric awoke to a sharp pain between his eyes. He did not know how long it had been since he had been knocked out but he knew he had to find Godric. His maker was in the main room, beside the large fireplace talking with Stan and Isabel. One look at his distraught child stopped Godric mid sentence.

"Eric?" He questioned walking towards him.

"I mentioned the Light of Day event to Mia, she went crazy. I- I think she went after them." Eric was kneeling before his Maker shaking with nervous adrenaline, he looked up into Godric's face, every inch of it etched in anger.

"Do you have any idea the destruction that she could cause, possibly is causing right now!?! Her wrath is not something easily bridled. I kept this from her to protect us all, human and vampire alike!" Godric looked to continue his verbal lashing of Eric, who had bowed his head and was shamefully taking in every word but Stan interrupted them.

"Sheriff, look" Stan had turned the TV to the news, and now pulled up the volume."

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to inform you of a religious fire of a destructive force tonight, we're going live to Jan at the scene for details, Jan?" The view on the screen switched from the news studio to a woman standing in the parking lot of the Light of Day church, where the building should have stood, a raging fire was consuming the area.

"Thanks Tom. Tonight an explosion to rock the heavens and the earth has brought down this multi-million dollar building. The controversial but popular religious organization whose vocal outcries against the vampire community has topped the news many times, seems to have come to a fiery head tonight, and to top it all off, it was brought on by one of it's own."

The four vampires were frozen in shock as the anchor woman continued to unfold the story.

"Now, Tom. I should let you know that, at this time, no one is believed to have been killed in this incident. Several young men, calling themselves "Soldiers of the Sun" were taken to the local ER with various injuries none of which are expected to be life threatening."

"Jan, are there any clues as to what caused such a blaze?" The voice from the studio asked.

"Yes, Tom, I spoke with one of the "Soldiers of the Sun" who wished to remain anonymous, and he told me the whole situation. Supposedly the group had followed a bird, he said it was a white dove, a known symbol in the Christian faith, and it led them to the sanctuary. It sat on top of a box that the Rev. Steve Newlin had placed on the altar for a 'special blessing' that would occur the following Sunday. He then reported that the bird apparently defecated on the box causing one of the members to believe it was mocking the Lord, he then shot at the bird, but when the bullets made contact with the box their was an explosion of blinding and I'm quoting here Tom, 'holy' light followed quickly by the flames. The men all made it out but each one is reported to have been rendered completely blind. I am also told by the police chief will be making a statement later, confirming the accidental nature of this event and this is not believed to be triggered by any outlaw vampire organizations. We hope this event does not instigate any further violence between these communities. Back to you Tom."

Stan shut the TV off, the air in the room was sizzling with tension.

"Isabel" Godric commanded tensely "Go to the church, search everywhere for a white dove, and do not let yourself be seen." Isabel nodded once and in a blur sped out of the door. Eric was still on the floor at Godric's feet but Godric seemed to take no notice as he then turned to Stan.

"Wake the whole staff, if any place is going to be attacked it is here, I want them out and in hiding within the hour. Alert all other vampires in our area of what has happened, tell them to keep a low profile until we see how this whole mess works out."

"Yessir Sheriff" Stan grunted and headed down the hallway.

Godric and Eric were alone now but Godric still paid him no attention, walking to the window he stared out, muttering under his breath.

"Come home my child, your maker commands it. If you are still somewhere in this world come to me." Frantic running caused both Godric and Eric's heads to snap towards the entrance to the room. But it wasn't Mia obeying Godric's order but Sookie, in a white night dress followed closely by Bill.

"What's happened!?" Sookie shrieked looking scared out of her wits.

"What have you heard?" Godric asked crossing to her intently.

"It's Myrin- sorry Mia, in my head, she keeps screaming." Sookie raised as shaking hand and pressed against her skull, trying to quiet the voice inside it. "She's begging for you, wailing for me to get you."

"Where!?!" Godric hissed. Sookie closed her eyes in brief concentration, then popped them back open.

"Out back, by the pond near the woods." Godric was gone in a flash, Eric raced after him.

'They're coming!" Sookie yelled both internally and out loud, praying the pain ravaged voice would stop. Without another word she grabbed onto Bill and he sped out to the back door.

When they arrived they found Eric kneeling and slightly rocking back and forth while a few feet away Godric sat holding the girl's head in his lap. Looking at her, Sookie's stomach gave a violent lurch and she had to place all her concentration on not throwing up. Mia was laying on her back, but pieces of her were missing, chunks of skin on her arms, legs and stomach looked to have melted clean away, leaving blackened oozing holes in her body. The acrid smell of burnt flesh was thick in the air. Half of her hair was singed completely off and her scalp was blistered, where her left ear should've been was a pool of blood.

"Godric..." She wheezed out of burnt and cracked lips. "please don't be mad. I had to make sure they didn't try to hurt you again..." she did not have the strength to continue.

"Rest my child, my brave but foolish child." He turned to Bill

"The wounds are too many and too extensive for me to completely heal can I ask your assistance in this?" Eric's eyes shot wide open as he looked frantically between Bill and Godric, stunned that he was not permitted to help. Bill avoided Eric's pained stare as he nodded to Godric and crossed to stand over the girl.

"Is there nothing I can do to help?" Eric asked desperately.

"You've done enough." Godric said still not looking at him. With a whimper of shame and frustration Eric sat back on his heels defeated. Godric heard this and sighed.

"Very well, you can dig a grave." Eric looked back up a horrified look on his face.

"What!?"

"She needs more healing than my blood can provide I shall lie with her in the grave, as we did when I turned her. In a few days time she should be renewed. Tell Isabel to run things in my absence." Without another word Godric bit into his wrist and squeezed the droplets into Mia's mouth. Bill bit his wrist as well, and began to let the blood pour directly into Mia's gaping wounds. Eric also sprung into action digging into the earth with his bare hands.

Mia was conscious again wailing and sobbing in pain as each wound sizzled and bubbled as Bill's blood covered it. Sookie came over and took her hand carefully.

"It's going to be ok Mia." She said in a soothing voice. "I know it hurts but the pain means it's working, It's going to hurt to heal but you'll be right as rain in no time." She looked at Godric hoping what she said was true, he nodded to her, encouraging her to keep going.

Sookie continued to talk until Eric had dug a grave long enough and deep enough to contain the two vampires. Godric gingerly picked up the mutilated body of the Amazon and laid her down in the up beside her he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Cover us" He commanded and Eric began to fill the hole around them. When all that was left was a mound of dirt Eric stood at the head, as if he was the gravestone, intent to stare at that spot until Godric and Mia returned.

Sookie went to him and pulled on his hand diverting his attention.

"It's not going to do one bit of good for Godric to come back and find his other child is half dead from starvation. Come on inside. I promise we'll check on them every day. You'll see them soon enough."

Eric nodded, a blood tear betraying his stoney expression. Sookie took his hand, held her other out for Bill and together they walked back to the house to wait.


	7. Chapter 7: Someday You Will Be Loved

Godric's compound on the outskirts of Dallas was silent, like the calm after a storm. The many vampires and humans that had lived there had left in a rush, overturned furniture and forgotten belongings cluttered the floor, left in the wake of their frantic departure.

The only remaining guests were Eric, Sookie, Bill and Jason. The silence had grabbed a hold of each of them as well. Sookie found herself less repulsed by Eric, his sincere anxiety about his vampiric family pulled at her heartstrings and she sat with him as he stared out the window at the moonlit grave. Bill was not happy with this but would not hinder his love's caring nature so he kept his sulking private, reading in the adjoining library. Jason was not sure who it was safe to be around so he stayed close to the TV, watching old Chuck Norris movies or playing on an Xbox 360 he found in one of the younger vampire's rooms.

The silence was broken on the second night. Bill, Sookie and Eric were all jerked out of their stupors and rushed into the den where Jason was cheering loudly as a report came on the 9 o'clock news saying Reverend Newlin had been arrested for making weapons of mass destruction. The same reporter who had been on the scene of the explosion explained that the crate found on the altar had been determined to be a home-made bomb, crafted to give off high intensity UV rays. Eric and Bill exchanged looks of horror. If the humans had found a way to bottle the fatal power of the sun, they did not care to think of what could happen. They knew there would be a lot of vampires melted away like Mia if those got out.

But they breathed a sigh of relief as the media frenzy shifted to highlight the families of the men blinded in the explosion, many of whom were pressing charges against the Light of Day Institute and the Newlins. With their very vocal reaction, speculations of a vampire attack conspiracy were swept under the rug.

"Oh thank God" Sookie said wrapping her arms around Bill's chest and placing her head on his shoulder. His arm automatically pulled her close, caressing her arm with his cool fingers.

"I can't believe it but the Light of Day problem might be behind us. For now at least" Bill said

"As long as the instructions on building that bomb don't get out" Eric said darkly, he was the only one not rejoicing at the outcome of the news report.

"I don't think that will happen." Jason spoke from behind the group. "The Reverend kept all his toys- I mean weapons and stuff, in the basement directly below the church altar, he said it was a holy place. I bet all that stuff just got burned up in the explosion."

Eric cocked a surprised eyebrow at the boy.

"You knew he was building these things and never mentioned it?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Wha-? No!" Jason said startled. "He took me down there to show me his guns. Now there was a lab and such but I had no idea what he was making until just now." Jason took a nervous step backwards. Sookie came to her brother's rescue.

"Eric, back off!" She said sharply, forcing the tall vampire to focus on her and not on her brother.

"Even if he had told you about the lab no one could've stopped Mia from doing what she did. She acted way too impulsively and aggressively. Anyone would've stopped her if they could."

Eric blinked quickly trying to stop the memory that flooded over him of his utter failureto stop her. He shook his head to it clear out as Sookie continued to speak.

"Now there is nobody to blame for Mia's condition except for Mia herself, her actions were her own. I'm not saying that her condition is fair, and for that we can go ahead and blame the Reverend Newlin, but no one else, not even yourself." She stepped toward Eric, recognizing the look of self loathing he was getting back in his eyes, the same look he had had when Godric snapped at him two nights before.

"In a weird way, it's thanks to Mia that Reverend Newlin is in a place where he can't influence the public anymore. And maybe that's the small silver lining to all this. Now you just have to be patient, ok?"

Eric nodded his agreement. "Perhaps for a vampire even silver linings have to sting." He said wryly before walking out of the room and back to his post by the back window.

On the third night Eric delayed his walk from his room to the main area and the view of the grave. He had dreamed all day of both his maker and Mia, dreams both good and bad. He wished so very much that they would come back, but he did not know what the reunion would be like and it made him anxious. The sight of the untouched grave would be both disappointing and relieving.

He picked up the sound of crying the main room and all hesitation left him, like a lightning bolt he rushed out to see what was the matter, and with whom.

He found Sookie curled up on couch, Bill beside her. She was sniffling as tears ran down her cheeks. He was about to ask what was wrong, then he heard an electronic hum behind him, coming from the TV. He turned to see "An Affair to Remember" on the set and a relieved annoyance washed over him.

"She's already got you watching chick flicks huh? He said, a bit of his old swagger back in his voice, any chance to jab at Bill made him feel better.

Bill shot him a dark look.

"I happen to enjoy this movie as well, as most people with an appreciation for the arts does, it's well put together." Bill said loftily, Eric made a derisive sound in the back of his throat.

"Besides." Bill continued over him "I needed some sort of distraction, I could not bare to have to listen to them." His eyes darted towards the back window, Eric followed his gaze to see the forms of two bodies silhouetted in the silver moonlight.

Focusing now on the noise from outside that the TV had covered up, he heard the voices he had been hoping and fearing to hear.

Godric's voice could be heard first, partway through a statement "...as disastrous as it was with Alexander, you feed off each other's destructive nature. A fresh start is needed."

"We are going to run out of places in the world for a "fresh start" after each problem I run into." Came Mia's voice.

"Godric, we can't keep running away every time things go wrong. You should've left me as a statue, at least then I wasn't constantly causing you such problems. Everyone's life would be better if I had not been revived. Eric-" She paused as she said his name, inside Eric's whole body tensed as he strained harder to hear what she had to say.

"You do him a disservice comparing him to Alexander. He desires control more than conquest and there is a nobility and a kindness buried in his core. But you don't have to worry about us, I tossed any chance of that, and literally tossed him, aside in my rage. He'll never want to be close to such a monster as me again. You get that wish at least."

"My little one" Godric said and could be heard walking over the dry grass. Eric did not dare make his presence known but he stole closer to the window to see what would happen next. Mia, her pale skin fully healed, had sat on the ground next to the pond, her knees pulled up close to her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging herself close. Godric moved so he stood directly above her but did not touch her.

"You really are a master of these mind games." He said. She looked up at her maker in hurt shock at his words.

"If you cannot be the dominating warrior you shrink to pitiable martyr. And I notice both tactics always get you to skirt past the actual remorse part for any of your mistakes. I do not wish to have the age-old argument about our differing natures. Nature is the foundation to any creatures' actions but throughout a life, any intelligent being learns to control and improve upon what nature has given them. And it is clear that you and I have very different ideas about what that improvement means. So while I will never regret bringing you back to this life my dark princess, perhaps it is time for starting afresh to mean a fresh start apart."

Mia's intake of breath was sharp and fast.

"Godric! No!" She blurted out, she clambered onto her knees hands grasping desperately at his pants, his shirt, his hands, trying to hold him but he would not hold her back.

"Please! Please don't give up on me! I promise I'll do anything, anything you say to repent, to make things right. I'm sorry, I can be better, just please, please don't seperate us!" Her words tumbled out fast and frantic, her breath hitching between anguished phrases as she began to cry in earnest.

"Yes child, it is what we both need. More importantly it is what I command." He stepped back from her and her trembling fingers let the cloth of his shirt that she had been holding tightly slip through them.

"Why did you do this?" she whispered in shock "Fight so hard to heal me and then abandon me the moment I am well?!"

A sad smile crept onto Godric's lips.

"Blame it on my flaw, the selfish part of my nature, I could not abide the thought of losing you again. But I can live in relative peace knowing you are alive somewhere in this world. Even if I cannot be around to witness it."

"Where shall I go?" She asked, a dullness in her voice as if she was not believing what was being said, that she half expected to be awakened from this nightmare any moment.

"Your path is your own, go where you please." Godric said. "The house and the land I leave in your care. Live here if you desire or sell it and travel the world."

"But then where shall you go?"

"I have always wanted to go to Japan. After all it was their invention that allowed us to live in the open, I am curious about such an innovative place." Godric began to turn away but with a quick look at the house, that seemed to flash directly at where Eric was standing, he turned back again.

"Tell Eric I'm sorry for my outburst, I was out of line; but I find most men become so when they are dealing with you." He said, not unkindly.

He gave his child one last small smile and then crouched down slightly and launched himself into the air, flying away into the night.

Eric finally burst through the door, hoping to catch his maker before he had vanished but he was too late. He stood beside Mia, who had crumpled to the ground silently, staring into the night, looking frightfully like she did as a statue. After one last hopeful glance at the blank sky Eric bent down and scooped Mia into his arms. For the second time he carried her across the back yard and into the house, but the atmosphere this time around could not have been more different.

Bill, Sookie, and Jason were standing just inside the door. All three had clearly witnessed Godric's departure. Eric set Mia down in one of the chairs close by, unsure what to do with her now. She was catatonic, only the slight hitch in breath and constant stream of red pouring from her eyes gave any indication that she was still conscious. He needed to find something, anything to make her feel better but he did not know what was right so he froze, doing nothing.

Surprisingly it was Jason who jumped in action. He raced into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of Tru Blood, poured it into a glass and popped it in the microwave. He then searched until he found a straw. Moments later he brought the warmed liquid back to the main room where everyone was still frozen. Without a word Jason gently took Mia by the hand and led her over to the couch. He sat at one end and had her sit beside him. He took a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her. He placed a pillow on her lap and held the cup on top, placing the meal easily within range of her lips. She let all this happen to her with no reaction or even awareness that it was occurring. Then Jason began to sing. It was a country song, he sang slowly and not quite on key but it was soft and soothing. Mia closed her eyes and soon her body began to relax, without noticing she began to sip on the Tru Blood.

"Well I'll be damned" Bill whispered in surprise

"It's what he did to me when momma and daddy died." Sookie whispered back watching her brother, her eyes beginning to water. "Just made sure I was fed, and warm, and sang to me so I could hear something in my head other than my own thoughts."

They all watched as Jason sang through two songs and Mia finished off the Tru Blood. No one wanted to move and break the tentative peace in the room.

"Eric?" Came her timorous voice and in a flash he was by her side. kneeling before her, his ice blue eyes piercing into her green ones, searching for a sign that she was ok.

"What do I do now?" She asked, her eyes reflecting back a lost soul.

"You get yourself cleaned up and grab anything you care to take with you. And then you, me, all of us, are getting the hell out of Texas."

"Where?"

"Back to Louisiana, we're going home älskling"

älskling = sweetheart


	8. Chapter 8: There's No Place Like Home

Chapter 8: First Impressions

At Eric's words the tension in the room broke, everyone elated by the prospect of leaving. With a quick squeeze of Bill's hand, Sookie came forward and took Mia into the bathroom. Though Mia's wounds were all healed she was still covered in dirt from the grave, had dried blood tracks on her face and her clothes were the tattered remains of the pieces she had taken from Eric's closet that fateful night. Sookie led her to the shower and turned it on. Unabashed Mia shed her rags, her eyes focused in fascination on the steaming spout of water, gushing from the wall. She knew what it was from the blood memories but the idea that water, especially hot water, could be summoned in an instant was a miraculous sight to her. She stepped in cautiously but the instant the water hit her skin she let out a contented sigh and dipped her head under the stream, soaking in the delicious feeling of the water all over her body. The bottom of the shower pooled with rust colored water as the blood and dirt fell away.

Back in the living room, Bill was shaking Jason's hand.

"That was quick and kind thinking with the girl" He praised him. Jason smiled shyly.

"Ah, it's nothin' Just don't like to see anyone hurting like that, ya know?"

"Apparently the whole Stackhouse family is gifted with caring hearts" Bill replied. Eric rolled his eyes behind the two of them

"Well just don't tell anyone, that's not something that gets you laid." Jason said trying to sound gruff again. Bill just smiled and nodded.

"If the boy scout meeting about feelings is over can we move on to actually getting ready to leave this place?" Eric asked. Bill and Jason turned to him, both giving him dark looks but not firing back a retort of their own.

"I'll call and make the arrangements for a transport van and three travel coffins to be delivered just before sunrise. Now, human, do you think you and your pretty sister can handle driving us all back or do I need to arrange for a driver as well?"

"I can drive back just fine." Jason answered a bit too aggressively, clearly wanting to block out any further accusations about being a boy scout. Eric gave him a toothy grin but did not comment on it.

"Wonderful, now rest, I do not wish to be driven off the road by a sleep deprived chauffeur."

Jason looked as if he now wanted to argue being called a chauffeur but the idea of sleep did sound good. So with a grunt he moved off to a nearby bedroom. Bill was still glaring at Eric

"Do you really get enjoyment out of being such a condescending bully to everyone?" He asked.

"No Bill, that's ridiculous, not everyone, just you." Eric answered back smoothly.

Bill growled but then removed himself to pack. He knew he could never best Eric in a physical fight.

Eric made the call to secure their transportation and then settled in to wait. He did not need to pack, he'd buy new stuff back home. Everything from here felt tainted somehow. He would be happy to leave the past week far behind. The only thing he cared to keep with him was in the nearby shower. However much of a masochist it made him he did not want to let her go.

A little while later Bill reentered the room with his and Sookie's suitcases, clearly still not happy with Eric. Neither broke the silence but preferred to sit apart and shoot venomous looks at one another.

The entrance of Sookie and Mia diffused the rising anger. Sookie was dressed in a simple white and red sundress, looking like strawberries and cream. Her colorful dress, bright hair and pink skin was a direct contrast to the dark, pale beauty next to her. Mia's damp hair looked almost black, she had woven it in a loose braid that fell over her shoulder. After discarding the denim jeans Sookie had found for her, she had turned to Godric's closet, selecting a robe of her maker's. A dove grey garment made of bamboo and silk. The long sleeves and high collar caressed her ghost white skin as lightly as a down feather. The two could not look more different or more beautiful and the two male vampires forgot everything else except the women.

Sookie and Bill took their bags and headed outside, giving Eric and Mia their first private moment since Godric had left. The air in the room felt heavy with the unspoken issues between them, neither knowing how to breech the subject. Mia was no longer the scared, shaking creature she had been moments before and Eric regretted it slightly, he could deal with her easier like that. Mia shifted her weight nervously, bringing a wooden box she had been holding at her side up to her chest and held it close, seeming to draw strength from the item.

"What's in the box?" Eric queried, awkwardly.

"It's private" Mia responded, holding the box tighter. "from my life before."

"Something of Godric's?" Eric pushed, his voice tight, envisioning another special thing those two shared that he had not.

"No, this is mine alone. It was stored in the base of my throne, go check the vault if you don't believe me."

"Fine." Eric said letting it drop. He could feel every muscle in his back draw taut in response to her austere manner. His heavy lids settled over his tired eyes. The sun was coming soon and he craved the sanctity of his resting place.

"You have drawn yourself in. Is this what is termed the 'cold-shoulder' today?" Her words cut through, causing him to open his eyes again.

"No" Eric said, his voice more of a growl than he planned. "In a cold shoulder I wouldn't be talking to you at all."

"I see." She said looking everywhere but at him.

"Godric -" She continued taking in a shaky breath. "he told me before he left that our nature is our foundation, and it's our duty to improve it during our life. I used to think I had forever to work on it, so I put it off. I'm starting a bit late, but I am trying. I want to say I'm sorry for my outburst, I regret anything I did to hurt you and I am trying to learn to control that part of me. I hope you can forgive me and let me in again someday."

Eric said nothing for a while, his eyes stayed locked on hers. She never wavered, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You cost me Godric as well you know."

At this Mia's gaze dropped.

"I'm sorry."

"I think you really are. I'm impressed." Eric said

"I don't like it. Remorse is nauseating." She mumbled. Eric grinned at this.

"It's not supposed to be pleasant. But don't worry, something tells me you'll get over it and be wanting to toss me across rooms soon enough. But next time try taking it out on a pillow."

Mia looked up at him gratefully. The sound of a car could be heard out on the gravel driveway. Their ride home had arrived.

Jason had slept through most of the morning, but was on the road with the van, his sister and the three large travel coffins in the back by early afternoon. It was a little after seven when he and Sookie pulled into Bon Temps. Sunset would not be for another hour this time of year.

"So good to be home!" Sookie sighed as she looked around. They had parked in Merlotte's dirt lot. It was quiet for the early evening, but things would pick up soon for dinner and drinking.

"Should we have driven over to Shreveport and dropped off Mia and Eric?" she asked Jason, who was stretching his cramped legs against the side of the van.

"Shit, that would've added another two hours to our trip, it's completely out of the way. When those two wake up they can just fly themselves home no sweat."

"Are you sure you didn't do it just to keep Mia around longer, after all she is an attractive woman." Sookie asked with a teasing tone.

"She's not a woman she's a vampire!...not that there's anything wrong with that I just don't see any particular attraction there..." Jason blurted back defensively.

Sookie giggled at his reaction, Jason caught his sister in a playful headlock.

"You can just shut up sis. Let's go have a beer before the rest of our groups joins us. I think I can handle Eric better when I'm drunk."

Sookie willingly followed her brother into Merlotte's hoping Sam was there, she missed the man, he was always good and loyal to her.

Inside was dark and dingy, no one was at the bar or in any of the booths. Such an odd look for the local social gathering spot for the whole town. A clinking sound pulled the siblings' attention over to the bar.

Tara was bent over, rustling through the cabinets, pulling bottles of liquor out at a frantic pace, dropping some in her rush and not caring that she was spilling as much as she was holding.

"Tara?" Sookie asked cautiously, she had never seen her best friend act in such a way. Tara stood and turned at the sound of her name. Sookie let out a surprised yelp as her oldest friend stare back at her with blank, coal black eyes.

"What the fuck!?!" Jason shouted, Tara took no notice.

"We must burn all that belonged to the sacrifice." Tara droned in a monotonous hum that was not her voice. "The God that Comes demands the destruction of all. This is a most holy sacrifice I will be blessed for this." With those words she threw the bottles at Sookie and Jason's feet. The bottles shattered, spraying their ankles with glass shards and booze. Sookie grabbed Jason and both backed away from the mess and their crazed friend.

But Tara sped over to the door with speed she was not usually capable of. She blocked the exit and turned those black eyes back to her panicked friends.

"You cannot leave. The Stackhouses are special. The sacrifice of something so special will raise me in the eyes of my mistress."

"Tara, cut this out this instant!" Sookie shrieked at her friend, her voice pitched high with fear and anger. But Tara did not react but turned her back to them facing the door. Jason tried to take the advantage, grabbing Tara's arms, ready to throw her to the floor.

Tara spun back with amazing speed, the wooden welcome sign that hung beside the door now in her hand. She slammed the board into the side of Jason's head, the boy dropped like a bag of wet cement. Sookie watched in horror as Tara stepped carelessly over his limp body and came for her. Pulling herself out of the shock, Sookie spun on her heel and tried to run but she was no match for Tara in this possessed state. A crack sounded in the air as the board connected with the back of her skull and Sookie's vision flashed red then faded to black as she fell mid stride in the middle of the floor of the restaurant. As she fell she thought of Bill, wanting to call out to him, but her mouth wouldn't obey.

Inside the travel coffin Bill was jerked awake, his blood churning with the fear and pain his love was experiencing. He pushed up with his considerable might on the coffin lid. It didn't budge. He tried again, harder, nothing. In his frantic state he vaguely remembered Eric describing the airlocks on the coffins, triggered to release at sunset. These were put in to make sure that vampires wouldn't open their coffin after a long trip in a place where the sun was still up. They were there for his protection but now he cursed them, keeping him prisoner from his love who was in trouble. He let out a roar and pushed again in vain.

Jason regained consciousness first feeling the burning pain in the side of his head. He cautiously opened his eyes, even that small action hurt like hell. He flexed his fingers and toes, all still there and working, thank God. Taking his arm he brought it up to the source of the pain and felt the knot that had swollen on the side of his head behind his ear. His fingers felt the warm sticky blood oozing from his skull and he had to stop himself from vomiting at the feeling of the sticky bump. His head was whirling and he was trying to remember what the hell had brought him to this situation. Driving. Home. Merlotte's. Fuckin' Crazy Tara. Sookie...

"Sookie!?!" He shouted, sitting up sharply ignoring the nauseating pain it caused. "Sookie!?!"

"_Oh God please tell me she's ok"_ he thought. The light in the bar was odd making it hard to see. Dusky with long shadows. The spots where light came in was oddly orange, more than just a summer sunset. A movement on the floor a few feet from him had him crawling over to where he gratefully found his sister stirring and sitting up, looking in about the same condition as him.

"Ow" she moaned painfully as she pulled herself up and felt her injury as he had.

"Oh God Sook, I am so glad your ok." Jason said pulling her into a hug. "Come on we gotta get outa here." They helped each other up and arm in arm staggered towards the door, there was no sign of Tara. As the approached they heard an odd crackling. The closer they got, the warmer it got. Looking out the window the two realized the orange glow was coming through a haze of smoke, and it wasn't the dying rays of the sun, it was firelight.

"Fire!" Jason cried out unnecessarily, he grabbed his sister and ran to the back of the building. Smoke was billowing in from under the door and the same orange glow could be seen around the cracks. They ran back into the front area looking around desperately for another escape, the air was becoming thick with smoke.

"Bill!!" Sookie screamed wondering where her rescuer was, of all the times he had come to save her, this was not the one to be late for.

Outside Tara stood in front of the blaze. Hearing the cry of Sookie inside she raised her arms into the air, chanting in ecstasy as the flames rose higher, creating a bright light in the now dark woods.

Her chanting blocked out the sound of the hissing airlocks releasing. Looking heavenward she did not see the blurr of the person racing towards to blaze but she heard the terrific crash of the front door as it exploded outward, wrenched from its fiery hinges and flung backwards. Before she could cry out in anger two ice cold hands clamped down on her arms, pinning them to her side holding her still in a vice-like grip.

"Wrong move." came Mia's voice as her head rushed down, fangs out and plunged into Tara's neck. An unearthly scream ejected from Tara throat as the teeth punctured her skin. The air around her vibrating a little. Immediately Mia let go, spitting and wiping her mouth ferociously.

"Ugh!" She cried out spitting again, her spit coming out redish black. Tara was trying to scramble away with her unexpected freedom but Mia recovered quickly and in a moment had the girl pinned on the ground on her back with Mia sitting on top of her torso. Wriggle and fight as she might Tara could not budge the slender white girl on top of her.

"Vulgar, vile unwelcome thing!" Tara shrieked as she fought. Mia did not look at her but clamped a hand over her mouth silencing the tirade. Her attention stayed locked on the scene before her of the burning building. Bill had been the one to rip the door clean out of the wall and he had emerged moments later with the Stackhouse siblings, Sookie in his arms and Jason staggering behind. Besides a slight smoker's cough and a bad scare the fire had not harmed either Jason or Sookie. Eric had rushed behind the building. With is bare hands he ripped the water main loose and pulled the pipe so it sprayed onto the bar, placing his hand over the water he was able to direct it more efficiently and put out the blaze relatively quickly.

Sookie had been nuzzled in the crook of Bill's neck but now found the strength pull away and look him over, ready to give him some of her blood to heal, the wall of fire he walked through could not have been kind.

"Bill, your skin." she said in awe gingerly touching his chest.

"I've had worse burns, I promise you I don't even feel them" He said soothingly not taking his eyes from hers. "I'm more concerned about your head, we really should go to a hospital.

"No, look at you. No burns. Not a mark on you." Bill looked down, puzzled. Sookie was right. His clothing was severely singed, even burned clean away in some places but his skin was unmarred.

"A little spell I picked up a while back" Mia called over, having listened to their conversation. "Keeps the body safe from fire. I threw it over you as you ran, thought it might be helpful."

"I can't thank you enough." Bill said, still stunned. touching his chest, his arms, everything that should've been damaged. "You truly are a powerful creature."

"I think you wish to end that statement with: 'If only you were an equally wise creature when using it' " Mia said. Bill was caught off guard by this and did not know how to respond, but he didn't disagree.

"As for this one" Mia continued, turning to the wriggling body underneath her. All others had approached forming a loose circle around the two. "I just might have the abilities to help her."

"How?" Sookie asked staring down at the best friend who had just tried to kill her. "I don't even know what that is, but it's not Tara"

"The energy of a very powerful creature is inside her, I tasted it when I bit her. But I'm hoping I can pull it out. Eric do you recall when I pulled the memories out of you?"

Eric nodded

"This should not be dissimilar to that. Sookie, you must also help, open your mind to her and call her back, she is lost deep in there and we need to bring her back, a trusted friend is the best chance. I will pull at this energy and hopefully pull it right out. But this thing is going to fight back. Hold her so we can focus"

Eric came up, and knelt by Tara's head. He grabbed her arms at the wrist and held them firm to the ground above her head. Tara tried to spit at him. Bill went to her feet grabbing her ankles and holding them tight. Mia shifted over so Sookie could make eye contact with Tara. Mia placed her hand over Tara's heart and closed her eyes. Tara had stopped struggling confused by what was happening to her. Then Mia nodded to Sookie and her hand pressed hard against Tara's ribcage. Sookie gripped her friends shoulders her eyes bore into Tara's black ones her mind searching desperately inside the foggy mess of Tara's conscience for a piece of the girl. Instantly Tara's struggle resumed, she began to whimper as well but the three vampires and Sookie held firm. A few moments later Tara stopped fighting but her body began to convulse, jerking side to side.

Then everything went lax, Tara fell back to the ground limp, Mia's head dropped and she dropped her hand from Tara's chest, closing her eyes she stood and stepped away from the body. Eric and Bill also released their grips but stayed close in case Tara was not finished. A ragged intake of breath announced Tara's regaining consciousness she looked up confused and nervous. The instant Sookie saw the white's of her eyes she pulled Tara close. Both girls began to cry.

"What happened to me?" Tara asked at the same time that Sookie said "What happened to you!?" Then without waiting for an answer both just held each other closer and cried harder.

"Damn that was crazy" Jason said stepping towards Mia who had her back to the group. "That was like something out of The Exorcist or something, how'd you learn to-"

"Stop." Came Mia's voice, sharp and deep. "Get away, Now." Jason froze in his tracks, not sure what was happening. At the sound of her voice like that Eric came up to her, her head was bowed and her eyes shut tight.

"Mia." he said calmly hoping an outburst wasn't about to follow. Her head raised and she opened her eyes as if to look at him. All that stared back at him were black pools, like Tara's had been, but they were pulsing red around the edges.

"Get them away from me" Mia said harshly her whole body was rigid as if she was holding herself together. "Please I can't fight this for long." Eric nodded knowing now was not the time for questions. he pulled Jason back and jerked his head at Bill to signal him to follow with the girls. He pushed the group into the van and told them to drive to Bill's, he would follow with Mia once this problem was solved. The van spun out in the dirt and seconds later the two of them were alone. Eric turned to where Mia stood, her whole body was shaking. he rushed back over, not sure how to help.

As he got closer he heard her growl.

"Mia, talk to me" he insisted, he didn't know what it was doing to her but he would try to keep her at least mentally with him as long as possible.

"This...energy." she gasped having difficulty forming words. "The memories I pull straight into my mind, where I can process what I see from others. What I've pulled in..it's- it's like a shot of adrenaline into every dark part of me. My urge to hunt, to kill, to drink-" She turned to him and roughly shoved her hands into his hair pressing herself close to his body

"to fuck- all of it is overwhelming. I need to satisfy it now-" her face rushed towards his, trying to reach his lips with hers. He wrapped his fingers around her mouth and pulled it away.

"Of all the creatures on this planet you are the last one to need this, Jesus it's like giving cotton candy to a diabetic. Mia, listen to me, you have to fight it. This is what you've set out to conquer. This is just nature, and your better than just instinct and action. Fight this!"

Mia's hands slid down from his hair onto his arms, she gripped him tightly as she nodded her head, trying to shake back the overwhelming desires. Eric held her tightly as well determined to stay locked to her until this passed.

The snap of a twig grabbed both a of their attention. Both vampires watched as a middle aged balding man in a Hawaiian shirt stepped out of the woods to the edge of the parking lot. He surveyed the scene with a look of dismay rather than shock. When he saw the vampires he addressed them as if he spoke to super natural creatures on a regular basis.

"The one who was performing the sacrifice, where has she gone? She has failed in her goal and my mistress is most disappointed, we need her to return to us now." He said clearly and calmly

"She's left, she is not a follower of your mistresses anymore and you would be wise to leave this place now before you get in harm's way." Eric said shortly.

The man merely smiled.

"I have nothing to fear from you vampire's. Vulgar pests in my mistresses eyes. She protects me and will squash-" his words were lost in a spray of blood as Mia escaped Eric's grip sped over the the man and wrenched his head so hard she ripped it clean off.

The blood pouring out covered Mia and in the moonlight it shone an eerie black. She looked over at a stunned Eric and he was relieved to see the flash of white as her green eyes peer at him from the sticky coat of blood.

"Ugh" She said spitting out a bit of the blood that had got into her mouth. "That's the second time I've tasted that tainted crap. I think I'm going to be sick"

Eric laughed and walked over to the blood soaked beauty. Without even looking at the decapitated form below him he grabbed it by the torso and flung it into the woods, local coyotes would had a feat that night. Mia was still spitting the blood out of her mouth.

"Well that's one way of killing two birds with one stone." He said grinning at her as he wiped some of the blood away from around her eyes. She looked at him and grinned.

"I guess that protection he boasted about doesn't work against 'his mistresses' own magic. I think I'm beginning to understand this stuff. The energy inside me didn't want to hurt a member of it's own kind, but I did. I overwhelmed the magic and sort of shattered it. And goddamn that was a satisfying resolution." She stretched her arms and craned her neck back, soaking in the kill.

All of Eric's chivalrous strength he had before melted away at the look at her clear eyes and blood drenched body. Placing his hand on the back of her neck he drew her in and kissed her, but almost instantly pushed her away.

"Oh God that stuff does taste horrible!" He said as he spat out the bits of blood from the dead man. Mia was laughing now.

"I told you!" She said. "now where did you send the others, I want to talk more to the girl and see who this 'mistress' is and what she's doing here."

"They're at Bill's we can go now, flying would be fastest." Eric said as he wiped the final flecks of the bad blood off of his lips.

"Flying would be fast, but far to conspicuous. I have a better idea." With that she unbuttoned her robe, which was heavy and clinging to her form from the blood. Dropping it to the ground, the cotton panties Sookie had given her followed quickly and were in the dirt. Her alabaster skin seemed to glow in the moonlight oddly contrasting her red hands, feet and face.

"When we arrive I want another one of those glorious showers and see if Sookie will allow me to borrow some of her clothes ok?"

Eric nodded mutely, not really sure what she was talking about but rendered unable to form full sentences by her naked form before him. She grinned at him, then reached up to her head and let her braid loose, tossing her head to get the dark locks to tumble freely around her shoulders.

As her head waved her hands rose up in the air above her face and seemed to keep rising. Her breasts smoothed into her torso which was swelling up and out, she bent her knees slightly and her hips came to rest lower on her thighs as her shins elongated. Eric stepped back as the girl in front of him smoothly became a horse, rearing high above his head. She let out a mighty whinny her front legs (which her arms had become) and dark hooves pawed at the air before coming to rest on all fours before him. She was an Arabian, small and swift and fierce, the royal horses all over the middle east, especially Egypt.

"Bet this was your horse when you were queen" Eric said patting the velvety muzzle of the beast. The horse bobbed its white head up and down, its black mane rippling along her powerful neck. She then stuck out her right front leg straight. Bent her left one in a bow, lowering her body before him.

"You want me to ride you?" He asked, incredulous. She gave a short nay which he hoped was a yes. He wrapped his fingers into the tough hairs at the base of her neck and swung himself up. In his human life he had spent much of his time riding his steed to battle. His horse had been short and stocky as most were in the north. Powerful, with thick coats for the cold weather. He'd never been on a horse so sleek, he could feel her muscles move under his legs, lean and made for fast, hard trips. He tensed his knees against her ribs and grabbed another fistful of her mane to let her know he was ready. She reared up again, he held on with all his might, then she was off, racing down the dirt road.


	9. Chapter 9: Fight of Flight

Chapter 9: Fight or Flight

The equestrian form Mia had become dashed swiftly over the uneven ground. In the heavy, humid air of Bon Temps all that could be heard were her hooves on the packed dirt road and her breathing. Eric found his seat quickly and was enjoying the ride, with no reins he could not direct her the usual way, but he found he could push into her side with his knees and she would follow his directions. The old Compton place rose before them shortly and Eric slid off her back with the ease and grace of an experienced rider. He turned, waiting for Mia to change but she stayed in her guise and instead pushed him towards the door with her velvety muzzle.

"Right, shower and clothes" he remembered and stalked into the house alone. Mia neighed at him and then trotted around the yard once before flopping of her back and rolling in the cool grass.

Inside Eric found no Sookie or Tara, only Bill holding a struggling Jason face down on the floor of the sitting room. Jason was straining every muscle in his body, against a fairly relaxed Bill. He was saying something but since Bill had him pinned by the scruff of his neck, nothing was intelligible.

Eric surveyed the scene with an amused look and cocked eyebrow. His fangs half slid out surreptitiously once his eye caught the bulging and pulsing vein on the boys neck.

"What have we here?" He queried. "Sweet sister is gone and you go right in for a taste of the other Stackhouse. I have to say Bill I'm surprised. And impressed."

"I am doing no such thing!" Bill growled at Eric.

"Well then do you care to explain just what is going on or-" Eric's fangs slid into full view "invite me for a bite."

Restored Mia stepped into the foyer at this moment. Her naked skin gleaming like mother of pearl in the warm lighting of Bill's house. Her face and hands still covered with the remnants of her victim's blood. She too took in the situation, cocked her head to the side, then looked back to Eric.

"Shower?" she asked

"Up the stairs, second door on the right, the tub is really top notch." Eric informed her. Jason had stopped struggling when she entered. His eyes locked on her nude form as it ascended the staircase. Once she reached the landing Mia turned around, leaned over the banister and addressed Bill.

"I don't suppose you have any garments you could provide me with."

"Say no" Jason rasped out. Bill pushed down a little harder on his neck.

"The door to the left of the bathroom, it's the room of my childe Jessica, you may take whatever you need." Bill responded.

"You have a childe Bill? That surprises me."

"It was not a planned partnership." Bill said coldly looking over at Eric. Eric raised his eyebrows in response, looking like the soul of innocence.

"I won't take long, then perhaps you can explain where the females have gone and why you've taken such a new approach with him. I am curious." She said and then disappeared into the bathroom.

In her absence Bill shifted Jason to sitting the couch, but stood behind, keeping his hand firmly on Jason's shoulder to keep him in place. Bill then asked why Mia was naked and bloody again, so Eric relayed the tale of their meeting with the man in the Hawaiian shirt. He asked no questions himself, preferring to wait until Mia came back down so as to only go over this once. Jason had apparently been rendered speechless by Mia's peep show. Now he just sat and sulked.

For her second shower Mia did not indulge. In five minutes she was back downstairs, clean face, wet hair, and wearing a jade green tunic dress that plunged in a deep v in the front and even deeper in the back. The garment had loose billowy three quarter length sleeves and a skirt that draped attractively off the natural waist, hitting a little above the knee. Bill had not purchased this piece. He would not have approved of Jessica wearing such a thing and certainly never would have let her leave the house in it. But the way Mia went through clothing, he'd probably never see it again, so he was grateful to her for taking it.

Mia entered the room, brushing closely past Eric who was leaning against the doorframe and sat on the couch opposite of Jason. At this point Eric fully entered the room and stood behind Mia's seat, mirroring Bill's stance above Jason.

"Do tell what has occurred in our brief absence." Mia stated looking between both Jason and Bill. Jason looked ready to launch into another tirade, but Bill squeezed his shoulder rather sharply and answered first.

"The girl you rescued, Tara, told us she has been blacking out frequently over the past few days. When Sookie informed her of the trance she was in during this most recent blackout Tara became agitated and was desperate to return home. Tara lives with Sookie, in the house Sookie inherited from her Grandmother, it sits over yonder,"

Bill pointed out the picture window. Mia did not turn around and look.

"Tara was frantic to get back to the house, apparently her beau resides there as well and she is concerned for his safety. Sookie insisted on going with her. A legal guardian of Tara's has also taken up residence and Sookie wanted to give her an eviction notice and a piece of her mind. I was told, in no uncertain terms, to stay here and keep Jason out of it. She wished to deal with this personally and thinks we-" he paused and pointedly looked Jason "would be more of a burden than a blessing during this."

"I want that nosy bitch out of my Gran's house!" Jason blurted out "Just cuz she looks after Tara after she fucked up with the law doesn't mean she can live wherever she wants. And I don't care what Sook says, this is my family I'm the man goddammit, I could evict her just as well, my shotgun delivers a real nice eviction notice."

"So we are staying here," Bill continued, his fingers digging once again into Jason's collarbone. "Patiently waiting for their return." Jason grunted and shook his shoulder in one more futile attempt to free himself, then sat back in the couch, apparently going back to the tactic of sulking.

"I see. Well, I suppose we shall have to wait with you." Mia rose and stepped to the window looking out into the black.

"You do not fear having your human take care of such things on her own? She is so mortal and frail." She asked of Bill, he gave her a wry smile back.

"Sookie can handle herself, plus I have fed from her. I can tell when she is in danger, and right now all she is feeling is protective and angry. I actually feel a little sorry for Maryann." At the name Mia's head twitched slightly.

"This Maryann is part of the local color, yes?" Mia asked, an edge to her voice.

"No she just blew into town, Yankee bitch thinks she can set this place right, well we like our town the way it is, fucked up our way!" Jason said. Mia turned to him.

"Show her to me" She said. It was not a request. She held out her hand and stepped close to Jason and Bill. Jason looked uncertain but placed his hand in hers and closed his eyes. The last time he'd offered his arm to a vampire he'd been bitten at the elbow, he hoped to fare better this time, but never considered disobeying. Mia gently held his hand in hers, also closing her eyes. An instant later her eyes flew open, wide and fearful. She snapped her head around to Eric.

"Boken" she whispered to him harshly in Swedish. "min bok nu!" Eric was confused for a moment but then put it together.

"In her travel coffin, she carried a book with her, fetch it, now!" He barked to Bill, and without hesitation Bill obeyed. Eric sped to her side, looking deep into her eyes, but she was no longer with him, she seemed lost in terrible thought.

Across the meadow in the still night air, Tara and Sookie were just entering the house. Sookie was momentarily frozen in shock staring at what had been her Gran's elegant home. It was desecrated, as if the Animal Planet and the Animal House casts had moved in. Tara raced up the stairs calling for Eggs.

"I was wondering where she had gone." Came a smooth voice from the sitting room. Around the door jam entered Maryann, smiling sweetly at Sookie.

"What are you doing in my house!" Sookie spat at her, her fury coming to a head.

"This is my house now." Maryann said, the same cool voice. You are welcome to join us, if you play by the rules." Her smile grew wider. Eggs appeared behind her, his eyes the same depthless black that Tara's had been. Sookie stepped back in fear, her heart beating a bit faster. Tara had now come back down the stairs, she spotted Eggs and ran directly to him.

"Baby! What's happened to you, what has she done to you!" She cried stroking his face, his arms. He looked down on her and smiled like a hungry wolf, his arms wrapping around her.

"Tara no!" Sookie cried out, stepping toward them, but Maryann took hold of her arm so Sookie could only watch as Eggs pulled in Tara and kissed her hard. At first Tara readily accepted the kiss put as he pushed harder she began to resist. Eggs just held her closer, his fingers pushing into her back and shoulders, bruising her. Maryann giggled girlishly as she watched.

Tara was finally able to pull away. She looked up, hurt and pissed off, into Eggs' blank eyes. She slapped him before she could stop herself. The sharp crack of her hand against his cheek made his smile grow wider, he turned back to her and backhanded her. Tara fell to the ground as Sookie screeched her name. Sookie was more dismayed as her friend turned back to her attacker and smiled back at him, her eyes now matching his.

"Now you see the way to play." Maryann said sadistically into Sookie's ear. Her fingers dug in deeper to the flesh of Sookie's upper arms. In an adrenaline filled moment Sookie tried to dart away towards the front door. She succeeded in tearing away from Maryann momentarily, but the dark haired woman snatched again at her fleeing limb, now holding hard to Sookie's wrist.

Back at the Compton house Bill rushed back into the house holding the ancient script in his hands. It had taken him half a heart beaten to return to the room where Jason sat, still holding Mia's hand and she murmured something to herself, Eric standing unnoticed before her. As he handed over the book a rip of terror shot through his body, causing him to shudder.

"Sookie!" He said his head whipping back around to the open front door.

"Go, get her now! Do what you can to get her away from that creature, but don't let her near you!" Mia commanded him. Bill needed no further encouragement. Like a bolt of lightening he was back out the door, rushing to his frightened love.

Mia knelt on the floor and opened the book, flipping frantically through it pages. Eric noticed for the first time the tattoo running down her spine. What first looked like tribal artwork along the vertebrae, he discovered were small hieroglyphs, each only the size of a fingernail trailed from the base of her hair line down beyond what the tunic would let him see. Bordering the symbols on either side was a spiked line, identical to the one curling around Godric's collar.

Meanwhile, Maryann was twisting Sookie's wrist painfully, Sookie cried out but Tara and Eggs just stood beside Maryann, the grins still pasted on their faces.

"I don't like people not playing along." Maryann said, her tone deeper than before, her fingers tightened on Sookie. It would have broken the bone, but the bangle given to Sookie by Mia protected her. The gold bent under Maryann's strength but stopped the impact from being absorbed into Sookie's own body. As the metal moved a gold prong holding in one of the rubies was forced to pop up, the sharp edge scratched Maryann, causing her to jerk back and loosen her hold on Sookie. She looked down at the offending bangle and froze.

"Where did you get this?" Maryann asked, her eyes shot up searching Sookie's for answers. "Tell me where you got this!" She was yelling now. Sookie found her last reserve of strength and courage and pulled her arm free of Maryann's grasp.

"None of your business!" She shouted back, just then a burst of white light came out of Sookie's hand and shot directly into Maryann's chest. This caused her to fly across the room, landing roughly against the sitting room wall. Sookie was just as surprised as everyone else but also did not waste her chance and quickly scrambled out the front door, into the arms of the arriving Bill.

"Bill!" She breathed in relief. "We have to go NOW!" She jumped into his arms and Bill turned on a dime running back the way he had come. They heard Maryann's hysterical laughter follow them out of the house.

As Bill came in sight of his home he saw Eric, Mia and Jason all standing in the front lawn, Mia still clutching the book. Sookie twitched in Bill's arms.

"Dammit I am not her personal message service!" She suddenly said. She focused her eyes on Bill. "Mia wants to know if you can fly, I never thought that was possible, can you?"

"No. My maker was not old enough to know the skill when she sired me, nor do I have enough years yet to have properly learned how." Bill answered back. Sookie looked slightly disappointed but shut her eyes and relayed this all mentally over to Mia.

"Ok then she says head directly to Eric." Bill did not like the sound of this but also knew this was not the time to argue, or ask for explanations. He hurtled over to Eric, just as Mia settled the book under one arm, then stood behind Jason wrapping her spare limb around his waist.

"What the- we're going now?" Jason asked her sounded scared.

"I think it's best to retire to a more remote location from the danger a mere meadow away. Don't fidget" Mia spoke back to him, her voice was clipped and clear but urgent. With a curt nod at Eric, Mia grabbed hold of Jason's belt, bent her knees and launched herself into the air, carrying Jason with her. His surprised yelp echoed in the empty space they had once occupied.

Bill looked questioningly at Eric, not sure what was to happen next, but expecting a snide remark. For once Eric refrained. With one arm he wordlessly lifted Sookie from Bill's arms, placed her in a fireman's carry over his left shoulder. He then snaked his right arm around Bill's upper back, locking in under the armpits as if hugging him. With no preamble Eric pushed off from the ground and the group disappeared into the night sky.


	10. Chapter 10: Progress from the Past

Chapter 10:

Flight was a gift both Eric and Mia took for granted and thought nothing of the sensations it brought on. To the rest of the group, it was an extremely unpleasant experience, even Bill felt uncomfortable as they landed, but this could be attributed to his prolonged intimate proximity to Eric. Sookie and Jason were shivering, chilled to the bone from their journey through the night air. They had arrived in the parking lot outside Fangtasia, Eric lead the way to the back door, not wishing to deal with the crowd in the bar.

"You're sure we're safe here?" Jason asked with urgency in his voice.

"For the time being yes. I have a superb security system in place, if she comes anywhere near us, we'll know. It should at least give us enough time to rest, and plan the next step." With his final statement Eric turned to Mia who had been silent, since their departure from Bill's house; her fingers were tracing absently along the spine of the book she held.

"And relay all pertinent information." He said, his eyes locked on the top of her bowed head. At these words she lifted her gaze to look at him. Some of the clouds seemed to have left her vision, she nodded her consent to him.

"Of course, let us not waste any more time." She stated. Eric noted how her speech became more formal when she was scared, it made her sound like Godric. Shaking that thought away Eric opened up the steel door and ushered in the small group.

In the back of the club, the music was muffled to a persistent pounding as if the building had a heartbeat. Here Eric kept a small apartment, for guests, with a basement room for himself. As he brought the group into the small, simple living room, his eye caught the bed in the room beyond. He wished he could banish all companions but one and just collapse carefree onto the mattress; but instead he again turned his thoughts back to the task at hand.

"Some refreshments?" Eric asked, gesturing to the stacks of liquor boxes and bags of bar snacks, inventory for the club. Cases of Tru Blood covered one whole wall. Bill opened a bottle of O negative, Jason mumbled something about a nearby McDonald's but ripped open a bag of peanuts. Sookie stared at both of them the question in her eyes clear: "How can you be hungry at a time like this?"

"One of the funny and infallible truths about living." Eric said, interpreting Sookie's glance and sidling up behind her. "Those annoying needs pop up even at the most climactic of times. It's not like the movies dear Sookie, can't tell you how many people I've witnessed with a life and death situation impending and their first priority is finding a bathroom." His eyes darted over to Mia whose gaze had wandered to Jason's neck. "Or a food source." He left the aggravated blonde who was about to come up with a snappy comeback of her own, but all his attention was now solely on the hungry vampire before him.

"Tru Blood?" He asked, whisking a bottle out of a cardboard case and holding it temptingly in front of her face. She grimaced at the scent.

"I prefer to eat organic." She replied brushing back his hand and the offending bottle. "But I will do without for now, we need to get to work."

Mia crossed to the center of the room, a low coffee table was set in front of a white leather couch, all had elegant clean lines, much like their owner she noted. She set the book down on the table opening it to a page near the middle. The group peered over her shoulder but none could decipher what they saw. Hieroglyphs were printed, intricately and neatly in long vertical rows down both pages, the borders over each page were surrounded in pictograms, but again too small for anyone to see what they portrayed.

"A fire would be helpful" Mia requested. This was easy to accommodate, a fireplace was set in the wall opposite the coffee table, gas powered. With the flick a switch the flames leapt to life filling the room with a warm glow and causing shadows to dance gleefully about. Eric also turned of the overhead bulb, it gave the room a more mystical quality and seemed better suited to their purpose.

"Godric informed you about our history together yes?" Mia inquired. The group all nodded their answer. She gestured to them to join her sitting around the table, and they did so. Sookie sat to Mia's left and Bill beside her, holding his human's hand tight. Across from Bill Jason perched, next to Eric who placed himself on Mia's right.

"I wish to fill in the gap in his memory, the time from his departure to my imprisonment in my stone form, I think it will shed some light on what were dealing with."

"How?" Jason asked bluntly, but Sookie shushed him. She was just as curious but wanted Mia to carry on.

"I am not skilled in the ways of spinning a tale as my sire, I also do not think I have the credibility of honesty that he does, so we shall ensure that you are able to perceive this story in its raw form and glean your own truth from it.

"What?" said Jason, even more confused now. Mia smiled at him.

"I am going to show you history, not tell you." She stated simply. Then her eyes shifted down onto the text in front of her, muttering softly to herself.

"Ah, here it is." She said a few moments later, she lifted her head taking in each person around her.

"Please hold hands." They obeyed

"Now, I need you all to chant together, you must say this both in your heads, hearts and mouths. Sookie please open up your mind and listen to everyone, make sure we speak as one. We say:

Sah-yana yah-tra

trih-tee-rah nih-yah-nuh

pik-ah-nay ha-la-kah

path-ah-nah "

Mia chanted in a lilting singsong voice, it sounded both beautiful and scary.

"What is it that?" Bill asked a slight tone of apprehension in his voice. "I can concentrate better if I know what it is I am saying."

"Roughly translated it means: Illuminate the journey, flood light upon the chosen inner eye. Essentially it's asking the powers to let us travel through time and space into the mind and memory of one. That person is me, and if I concentrate hard enough we should all hopefully be transported."

"Is it safe?" Sookie asked, her eyes big.

"No, nothing that is important is every really safe, but put your heart at ease, the danger and the cost is mostly focused on me as it is my mind we wish to enter. Think of it for you like…" She paused rifling through the memories she adopted from Godric for an adequate reference. "It is similar to what the gentleman Scrooge experiences in 'A Christmas Carol'."

"I guess if that sweet little Ghost of Christmas Past can survive it so can we" Sookie said, trying to sound braver than she felt. Bill lovingly squeezed her hand. She returned his gaze then took a deep breath. "Ok then, let's give this a shot, Mia you're going to have to say that rhyme for us one more time."

Together the group sat and muttered for the better part of an hour. It seemed like nothing was happening except leg cramps in the humans for sitting on the hard floor for so long. Mia's jaw was set with grim determination. She felt the pull but something was grounding them, she could not take the whole group into her mind.

"We must chant and think as one!" She barked at them.

"We are!" Jason snapped back, grumpy and aching.

"It's not enough to be in rhythm, we must breath together, move together, one heart, one mind one body-" Mia stopped short her rant. Her eyes shot up and looked at Bill.

"You gave me your blood to heal from the church fire correct?" She asked quickly

"Yes…" He responded back, having no idea what that had to do with what was going on now. "And Eric you and I have tasted each other." She said this as a statement of fact, not a question. His lips twitched at the memory of their intimate relations.

"But the Stackhouses have never had my blood, nor I theirs. I am not human I have no mortal soul inside me to attach to, my one connection is through blood." Quick as lightening Mia dropped Sookie's hand and bit her own wrist, she placed the bloody appendage in front of Sookie's mouth.

"Drink" she commanded

"What!" Sookie cried out, backing away and getting to her feet. "No way! I know about the vampire-human blood connection, I am Bill's and only Bill's and no other vamp is getting their way into my thoughts and feelings!"

The rest of the group stood, but Mia put her hand up into the air stopping any of them from advancing on Sookie.

"Let me speak with Sookie and Jason this is between us." She said, still sitting on the floor. Eric and Bill moved to the other side of the room, while Jason joined his sister together looking down at Mia.

"I understand I ask a great deal. This is powerful connection, one I have only had with one other and I know the weight of it. I hope you can understand I do this now to only help us in this time of need, and I swear to never take advantage of the feelings of yours that I will share. As for the dreams, Sookie you are in love with Bill so the occasional dream about another woman will not distract you from your male lover, and Jason…well let's not deny that those dreams were going to happen anyway." She wore a wicked little grin as Jason blushed.

"I don't know too much about this connection y'all are talking about but if this will help save our town and Gran's house, then yeah I'll do it. Hell I already had a dude vampire suckin' on my arm so this can't be worse cuz your're so pretty." He gave Mia a sheepish grin, she returned it.

"Will it be like when I did 'V'? Like will it be a high like that?" He asked

"In some ways yes, but more lucid, no hallucinations. I am drawing you into me as well so there will be a balance. Sookie, what do you say?" She turned to the girl who had stayed silent and stiff against the wall during all of this.

"I want your promise that whatever happens now, whatever we learn you will do everything in your power to help us get rid of Maryann. And that you and Eric will leave me and Jason and Bill alone when this is all done."

"Agreed." Mia stated soberly. With a little nod of her head Sookie went to the she-vamp and pressed her lips against the gash in Mia's wrist. Mia's eyes closed as Sookie drew in a mouthful. When Sookie released she subconsciously flicked out her tongue to catch any stray drop, licking at Mia's wound, causing her to shudder. The two women's eyes caught at this, for the first time Mia looked vulnerable to Sookie.

"And now if I may have some of you." Mia requested. Sookie held out her arm. Mia took Sookie's hand gently in her own. Instead of biting into the offered wrist she barely pricked the tip of Sookie's thumb, and sucked a few drops into her mouth. All the men were watching, jaws open breath frozen.

"Thank you." Mia said huskily. Sookie nodded her reply then got up and went straight to Bill, he held her close but could not resist kissing her on her quivering mouth, after the arousing exchange between her and Mia.

"My turn." Jason said his voice halfway between anxious and excited. Mia held her wrist to his mouth. He clasped her wrist above the wound with his right arm holding it steady as he took several deep swallows. It was clear he liked the taste, Mia had to pull back her arm from him, before he got too greedy. At this Eric growled a bit in the back of his throat a warning to the eager young man to be careful. Jason took the hint and dropped has grasp on Mia's arm, his sheepish grin back on his face.

"Ok, you gonna drink from my elbow wrist or thumb?" He asked, half joking. Mia was licking a trail of blood off of her fore-arm, Jason was not as neat as his sister. When she looked up her tongue flicked out, glistening bright red as if she had just finished a cherry lollipop, and slid over her gleaming teeth. She crooked a finger at him and Jason, as if bewitched, immediately stepped close to her, craning his head to one side to offer her his fully exposed jugular. Mia pressed her lips against the fragile skin over the pulsing vein and let out a long breath that sent shivers of goose bumps all over his body. As she exhaled her fangs slid out, cutting into his flesh as smooth and as swift as a hot knife through butter. He gasped at the initial puncture and his body bucked slightly, as his eyes rolled back in his head. He was enjoying this.

Mia's eyes flashed open as she drew his blood into her body. She looked over Jason's shoulder directly at Eric. He returned her gaze with a less-than-happy expression. At this she removed her fangs from the boys neck and slid her tongue, still bright red and sticky, over his wound. Jason stood there blinking, dazed and not quite sure what to do. Eric took the boy by the shoulders and made him sit down at the coffee table again, a bit more roughly than he needed to.

He couldn't help it, watching this last exchange had made him outright jealous, and that upset him. He hadn't felt the sway of another over him since Godric, it made him nervous that she could illicit such reactions from him, even indirectly.

As if sensing his tension, Mia placed a hand on Eric's forearm, pulling him gently to rejoin them sitting in the circle. Before he did so, he took her hand in his and turned it over, this was her right wrist and though the wound didn't ooze blood any more it was still an open sore. He bent over it and licked it clean, slowly and thoroughly until it had closed itself. It was a petty move, a possessive move but she did not resist. As he finally sat down he caught Sookie's gaze across from him, she arched her eyebrows at him but did not say what she was thinking, Eric was grateful for that.

The group rejoined hands and began the chant they all knew so well now. On their third time through the short saying they could feel something happening. All eyes opened and focused on the book set in front of Mia. She was the only one not looking now, her eyes screwed shut in intense concentration. The flickering firelight on the drawn images gave them the sense that they were moving, even dancing. The images were more visible now, as if they had all put on glasses. The could clearly see figures moving, carrying trays along the edge of the page, turning at the corners to continue their journey along the next edge. A humming, became prominent, ebbing a flowing like a tide inside their ears. Jason heard a rustle behind his left shoulder. Startled he stopped mid chant and broke his gaze away from the performance on the pages to see what had crept up behind him. He was looking directly at Mia

She was walking toward him, an elegant, powerful walk with a hint of arrogance. She wore a long sleeveless linen shift dyed deepest black that hugged close to her form. A woven sash a vibrant purple, wrapped twice around her abdomen then tied in the front, the loose ends hung down in the folds of the dress and sashayed between her moving legs smoothly and silently. Atop her head was the crown of royal women, the Vulture Cap. A golden headdress, the head of the vulture staring forward at the top of her forehead, it's body laying along her crown and it's wings fully extended down each side of her pale face just behind the ears. In contrast her hair was starkly black, cut in a thick blunt bob just below her chin, bangs were cut as severely just above her eyebrows. Beads of gold were tied into the locks. Her final adornment was the golden cuff, it's current form now damaged and attached to Sookie's wrist.

As she got closer the rustle of her skirt brought in a breeze from outside, the wind caused Jason to shut his eyes again, breathing in the scent carried to him by the wind. It was the unmistakable smell of water, as if they were on a lakeshore or riverbank. Opening his eyes he craned his neck to follow the path of Mia, and was amazed to watch her walking down a long corridor of limestone. He could now see the whole group, still seated, and the Mia he knew included, awash in the moonlight of an Egyptian palace hall.


	11. Chapter 11: The Ghost of Godric Past

"We did it." Mia announced with relief "now follow me…the other me" She gestured to the back of her memory self. The group all stood quickly and followed her as she entered a room at the far end of the hall.

"So we're really back in Ancient Egypt!" Sookie squealed unable to keep the excited pitch out of her voice.

"In Memphis, the mouth of the Nile and the cradle of this great civilization. Also, the home of my summer palace and where all the most important ceremonies and religious rituals are performed." Mia said, rubbing a finger soothingly along her temple as the world of her memory came to life around them. But she did not hesitate as she led the way through the same door memory-Mia, or as she was known then, Myrina had just disappeared.

A giggle, and an accompanying low rumbling laugh caught everyone's attention and they all stood silently just inside the door and focused on the other side of the room.

Myrina was laughing and shaking her head, the gold beads worked into the hair made a soft jingling sound as they connected.

"liudzi smiešnyja jany liubiać tak šmat zalatych" She said with another laugh and a head shake, the responding deeper laugh rose up from a chair whose back was to the door.

"Shit" muttered Mia as the group all turned to her with puzzled expressions. We spoke an ancient dialect then, I just have to remember it in English. Eric, translate for them while I fix this. She stepped away her eyes scrunched tightly together.

Eric stepped forward taking charge. "Myrina just said that she finds it funny that the people love to use gold in everything…even hair." Another voice came in and Eric listened intently to translate what was said.

"Vy, zdajecca, nie zanadta šmat rozumu" The voice was soft yet powerful, it caught Eric's attention and he strode forward in order to see who was sitting there. As he circled the room, the muscles around his ribcage tightened, he saw the one he hoped to see, Godric. Seated in repose in a gilt chair, wearing the traditional robes of a priest. Though his were as black as Myrina's not white as usually shown on the History Channel. The skirt of the robes reached to his knees and no shirt. A gold circlet wound around his muscular bicep a matching one in his short dark hair. But his collar tattoo was not there, only the ones on his arm and back were present. He stared at his maker, so happy and relaxed and the small part of him that he tried to ignore squirmed inside him. He missed Godric.

"Godric is the one speaking with her. He says that he does not think she minds the gold so much."

"pryncesa ciomnych" Godric added on smiling, Myrina grinned back.

He felt a soft pressure on his arm, he looked down to see Mia, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Dark Princess" Eric said staring at his own version.

"This is the last time I saw him before-" her voice failed her as the rims of her eyes bloomed with blood tears. Eric gently pulled her chin up so he could look into her sad eyes.

"Then let's savor what we have of him, and watch carefully." He said to her, his thumb brushing away the crimson teardrop that had spilled over onto her cheekbone. She offered him a small smile, nodded her agreement and returned her gaze to their maker, and her former self.

Myrina was now lifting the crown off her head, the black hair lifted with it, a ceremonial wig it was itchy and heavy and Myrina exhaled a sigh of relief as she cast it aside carelessly and shook out her own mane of long brown locks that tumbled messily about her shoulders. She smiled a dazzling smile at Godric.

"I will agree it is a crime to cover up such beautiful hair." Godric crooned to his childe in clear English. Eric was grateful. He wanted to watch this and not worry about translating.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked him an excited gleam in her eyes.

Again a low laugh came from Godric.

"My childe, how could I forget? You've been hinting about it's coming for days. On this day 925 years past, you awoke to this new life. "

"Thanks to you" she said her smile growing bigger "and such an anniversary should be celebrated, don't you agree?"

"Ah, a party," Godric replied sitting up a bit, putting aside the scrolls on his lap. "I always wondered why you kept such careful track of the passage of time, not an easy thing to do in this eternal summer of a place. But any excuse for a celebration is a good one, am I correct?"

"No, believe it or not I have restrained from such festivities since I know you find them tiresome. I want this to be a celebration of us and what were are."

Godric lifted a hand to Myrina and she knelt before him, all adoration in her eyes. It made Eric's insides squirm again. Godric caressed the porcelain face before him, she seemed to melt into his touch, then rotated slightly so she sat beside his legs, her head nestled in his lap. His hand moved from her cheek and combed through her hair, taking a small portion in his hand and began to weave it among his fingers. It was a loving and familiar touch; one that had been repeated many times throughout the centuries.

"So what did you have in mind then?" Godric asked

"I got you a present…One I know you'll like because it's a book." He laughed heartily at this. "A sacred and special tome, it is now with my priests who are translating it. It was written in the language of the Old Kingdom."

"I look forward to it, thank you my childe." He said warmly. "And what can I give you in return?"

"Have you not thought of some surprise for me?" She said a bit of a pout in her voice

"I think you enjoy more to get something you truly want than a surprise that might not be that special thing." Godric replied.

"True enough.' She conceded but instead of answering him she nestled her head against his leg, and wrapped her arm lovingly around his calf, hugging him close.

"Sire?" she murmured her eyes closed as if almost asleep.

"Hmm?" He said, his hand still weaving through her hair.

"Are you happy?"

"At this moment with you, yes. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"I am happy with you as well, my eternal friend, guide and parent." She said but there was a lingering quality to her voice. Godric sensed it.

"But?" He asked pressing her to continue.

"But I am missing one thing that could make me truly happy."

"And what would that be?" Godric asked again his voice now a bit more guarded.

"A lover."

Godric made a scoffing sound. "You have had many lovers in our time here, what of your husband for 30 years? And the many consorts you've had during and after his lifetime. Not to mention your newest toy…."

"But that's just it!" Myrina interrupted. "They are all just toys, fun, frail humans who age and expire never allowing passion to linger. It's all over too quickly."

" I thought you liked it that way my pet, your taste seems to require a wide variety." Godric said calmly but the rebuke in his statement was clear.

"I will agree I found the abundance appealing at first but now I have grown beyond that I want to be true to one with whom I feel an overwhelming draw."

"Is this your golden boy Alexander?" Godric asked bitingly, he clearly did not like the guy.

"It is," Godric let out a low growl at this but Myrina pushed forward "He is unlike any other human I have encountered, his presence alone conquers others, he is destined for true greatness."

"So you say now, but remember what you said mere moments ago, these humans age, and expire he will not always be the god-like creature you're so smitten with now.

'Exactly!" Myrina said, her voice pitching higher. "It would be a crime to let such perfection wither away, I want him with me – us for all time. Teach me how to turn him." Godric's intertwined fingers grasped tight to her hair yanking her head back sharply. Myrina yelped as she was forced to look up at her maker.

Beside Eric, Mia winced as she relived this unpleasant memory. Never taking his eyes off the couple across the room he pulled Mia in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her tight to his body. She gratefully placed her own hands on top of his and they continued to watch.

"What!" Came the snarl from between Godric's clenched teeth.

"Please!" Myrina gasped, her throat strained from Godric pulling her head back so hard. "I want him! To be eternal like us, with us. If you want me to be truly happy you will help me! Alex said we will be gods, we don't have to pretend anymore." You could see the longing, the ambition in her eyes. Just as apparent was Godric's burning rage. Through the centuries of traveling with him Eric had known many facets of his maker, never had he seen him so angry.

"How dare you ask such a thing of me?" Godric snarled at her as he hurled her to the ground, rising from the chair at the same moment. Apparently Myrina had not seen him so upset either her eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"How can my request cause such anger?" She asked, cowering on her knees before him. "I thought you would be pleased to aid me."

"Pleased!" Godric practically spat the words at her "You pick the anniversary of our eternal bond to say you wish to alter the arrangement, and on top of that want me to be happy about it! I will not permit him to become one of us! Take away his soul and replace it with immortality would create an abomination! He is a power hungry misogynist and it disgusts me that you do not see through his act. How can you be so selfish, so weak Myrina!"

"I am not weak I am in love!" Myrina shouted her whole body shaking with the anger now coursing through her veins. She rose from the floor standing a few feet from him, as if in a stand-off.

"You don't know the meaning of love…of devotion." Godric hissed at her.

"I have been devoted to you for centuries," Myrina cried her words tumbling out hot and fast. "You are the weak one, hiding behind your books and your rules, you would hide me away if you could! I spent eight centuries buried in the barbaric northern lands with you, but now that I am finally enjoying myself, _without _you, turn against me and what I want."

"Because what you want is appalling. I do not take our condition lightly, nor should you. It is not our right to play God with the lives of others." Godric shot back.

"You did with me. I never asked for this, but you couldn't bear to live without me by your side. And here I am, your own little monster, you've had me for a millennia. Why are you permitted to have your choice in companion and I am not?"

"I brought you into this because I had no other choice, would you have preferred I let you die? That is not the case with Alexander, and I will not sacrifice my eternity to share it with the likes of him!"

"Then you are forcing me to choose, to separate my heart. If you will not give me what I want I'll do it myself. You should've known a creature like me would pick a conqueror over a shepherd."

The whole room tingled with tension. The witnesses of this vivid memory were waiting with baited breath to see what would happen next.

"As your maker" came the deep strong voice of Godric, fully back in control, his soft voice rippling with the power it held. "I command you to stay here in your golden and glittering palace, enjoy the riches and the luxury and the men you hold so dear."

Myrina listened, puzzled.

"And to NEVER turn Alexander."

She did not yell or cry or curse at his decree, but her mouth hung open and she sunk back down to kneeling on the floor.

"I've realized what I want to be sincerely happy. I shall return to the north, where I can create a better-suited existence and a better-suited family."

Godric began to walk out of the room.

"You would leave me!" Myrina asked still shocked.

"You have chosen the conqueror, so the shepherd shall make way. Enjoy him while you can, for his time is brief, and will remain so." With this last biting statement Godric walked quickly out of the room.

"You do not abandon me, Godric, as Queen of this realm it is I who banish you!" Myrina shrieked at his retreating back. "I shall make it known that if you are ever discovered in my lands from this day on you should be killed on sight, and I'll make sure they use the PROPER weapons!" Her words ended in messy sobs as she crumpled face first onto the floor and beat the surface with her fist, causing the limestone to crack.

Mia shifted in Eric's arms and he realized he had tensed his arms so tightly around her he was practically crushing her. He relaxed his hold and looked down at her, tearing his eyes away from his maker's diminishing form. Mia matched her memory self, with tracks of red coursing down her cheeks.

"After seeing him walk away from me again it must be hard to fathom we spent nearly one thousand years together isn't it?" She asked weakly. Eric had no idea how to respond.

"It's only a memory Mia" came the smooth voice of Sookie from close behind them. Eric had forgotten about the existence of the others during these last few moments, he turned in half shock to see Bill, Sookie, and Jason a few steps behind him and to the side.

"Try to just watch it and not relive it, remember we're here for a bigger purpose." Sookie continued her voice warm but no less firm. Mia shook her head as if to rid herself of her sadness.

"You are right, we are coming upon a most important meeting soon." All eyes focused back on Myrina, still lying prostrate on the floor, sobbing.

A small door that no one had noticed earlier now opened, through it came one who could only be Alexander. It was easy to see why he had been given his title, and why Myrina had fallen for him.

He was not overly tall, in fact he stood only an inch or two taller than Myrina, but he had broad shoulders and muscular limbs that expressed great strength. He wore a casual tunic that hung open loosely displaying his smooth toned chest and abs that tapered to a trim waist. He was paler than most of his depictions, a fair complexion that had a healthy, golden sun kissed glow to it. His hair was normally a soft brown but it was dyed effectively blond which enhanced his look with a slightly tousled appearance. His face was smooth, and in effect beautiful, he had large eyes a mixture of green and blue, his high cheekbones sloped gracefully to his aqua-line nose that perched above two full pouty lips. It was a beauty that a woman could both love and be jealous of because he was prettier than most women. But for the beauty of his features it did not detract from the strength and resolute certainty in which he conducted himself. It was clear this was a man born to lead. And no one knew that better than him.

His eyebrows knit together seeing Myrina in such a state, he rushed to her side, took her in his arms and lifted her from the damaged floor holding her close to his chest.

"Shhhh Shhh" He soothed running a hand through her hair, as Godric had been doing a short while before. "Oh my darling, how could he have been so cruel to you!" Myrina lifted her head from his shoulder, looking with desperation into his eyes.

"You heard then?"

"Every word"

'Then you know all our plans are destroyed." Myrina said her tears starting up fresh. She put her hand in his hair, brushing back a stray lock from his forehead." He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"I do not believe that, do not doubt your power my love. What he said, mere words meant to hurt you. Jealous stabs of one passed over. He does not have a true love of his own so he cannot abide ours. You can and will overcome his feeble command, I know it; and I have brought someone to help you." He kissed her hand, while wiping away some of the blood tears with his thumb. The group could all see the effect his words had on her, he spoke with such clarity and conviction, she was entranced.

"Maryann" Alexnder called out, he turned toward the door he had entered from, one arm encircling Myrina's shoulder while the other hand went quickly to his mouth then dropped by his side.

"That guy just sucked your blood off of his thumb!" Jason cried out, pointing at the Greek. "He's a freakin' V addict!" At this Mia cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jason with approval.

"You powers of observation are much more keen than mine were then Mr. Stackhouse. You now understand Alexander's true motivation to keep me close by and devoted to him." But their conversation stopped as a third person joined the Greeks in the room. Maryann, came before Alexander and Myrina. She also wore a linen shift, but no jewelry, other than the outfit her features had not changed one bit from the woman Jason, Bill and Sookie knew from Bon Temps. She bowed slightly before Alexander before turning her burning gaze onto Myrina.

"A pleasure to meet you your highness. I am a priestess in my lord's mother's sect. I have been sent here by Olympias to aid her beloved son in anyway I can. I am practiced in varied arts of the supernatural." She spoke her voice low and rich it held the same power as her master, Alexander.

"Thank you, your assistance will be appreciated." Her voice was kind but not entirely trusting. "What I – we wish is to find someway to break my sire's hold on me, I am not able to give Alexander the gift of immortality unless it is lifted."

At the word immortality Maryann's eyes flashed. "I will do all in my power to aide you, your highness" Maryann said bowing low again. "But to help me in my pursuit, may I ask you for a small sample of blood."

Myrina's back grew stiff at this request. "The blood is sacred, it is not easily given or taken." She replied automatically, Alexander's arm around her shoulder seemed to tense, holding her tighter as he stroked her hair again, soothingly. "She only asks to be of service my pet," he crooned into Myrina's ear. "you have nothing to fear."

"You are right, of course my love" she conceded, even though she did not relax her pose. "I am just weary, and depleted. Let me feed and rest, and I shall give you the blood tomorrow."

"Your word, my command my queen" Alexander said as he made a great show of bowing to her, Maryann following suit. This made Myrina smile she placed her hand on his head, caressing his soft hair. He raised his head and looked into her eyes, at her smile he rose to his full height and pulled her close kissing her long and deep.

"Do you wish to rest alone?" He asked in a mix between a whisper and a hum.

"No, I've had enough of being left tonight, stay with me." She said her voice matching his. They kissed again, Alexander waving Maryann away without looking up. She sidled back into the shadows of the door. Once she was gone, his hand made it's way to the sash around Myrina's waist, he strong deft fingers pulled the fabric lose causing it to pool at her feet. She caught his hands in her own, halting their passion, seeing the reservation on her face he reigned himself in but his breathing was still hard and fast, his eyes full of lust.

"I shall do all I can to make you forget the one who has caused you so much pain, I will worship every inch of you." He spoke in her ear, making her tremble.

"Will you give me the strength to adore you as you deserve?" He asked.

"The blood is my greatest and most personal gift. I give it to you and only you." She said and bit down on her own lip until it bloomed with drops of blood. He licked it away and kissed her, sucking gently on her lower lip. His kisses trailed down her neck, and she spoke up again. "If I allow your sorceress to take some, promise me she will not taste it." At this request he stopped his kissing and locked eyes with her.

"I give you my solemn oath she will not taste your offering. I do not want anyone but me to share this connection with you." At those reassuring words Myrina let go her last threads of hesitation. She kissed him with the full force of her passion and he returned her longing eagerly.

He pushed her back several paces until he had her pinned against the wall. Taking her hands in his he lifted them above her head holding them by the wrists in one hand, effectively pinning her. His free hand pulled at her garment, it fell from each shoulder, catching momentarily on her breasts, he slid both hands down now, caressing and teasing her erect nipples, freeing them from the fabric and pushing it the rest of the way down her body. She moaned hungrily as his hands roamed lower.

"We can move on, we have all the information we shall get from this scene." Mia said hurriedly. Jason had started to walk forward to get a better view and again Eric's arms had tensed around her. Sookie at least had the decency to blush and look away, burying her face in Bill's shoulder. Bill, Mia noted, kissed his love's head but his eyes were on her naked memory-form. Mia scrunched her eyes closed and the world around them faded momentarily, then came back into focus and they were in a new, room and no nude Myrina before them.

"Dammit" Jason muttered and walked back to the group.

"You shouldn't fret" Eric couldn't help saying to him. "The blood of hers you drank will give you dreams to rival what you just saw, and now you have the correct visuals to enhance those dreams. Those will be something to look forward to."

Mia nudged him to stop, looking genuinely embarrassed. He hoped she was, he wanted her to be feel as embarrassed as he felt ridiculously jealous of a memory and a man long dead.

"So where are we now?" Bill cut in, trying to get them to focus again. A new room had come into existence around them, huddled in nearby was a group of four men, white full-length robes, shaved heads and bare feet. They shuffled silently and purposely around a large table in the center of the room. Bill peered over the heads of the men to see one of them flip a sheet of papyrus over and examine it in the light.

"That is that same tome you read from to get us here." He exclaimed recognizing the artifact. Mia nodded at him.

"My gift for Godric, it is the Book of Knowledge of the God Toth. His insights and rituals. Some very powerful spells are woven in, if you know where to look. Thankfully my priests did, and made notes in the text so I could easily read them, how invaluable they have proved to be." Mia's words were cut off by a door slamming open. Startled the group spun around to see Myrina rushing in at vamp speed. She had lost her regal, polished look. Instead her chestnut hair had the greasy tangled look that has gone unwashed for several days. Her face looked even more waxen than usual. Her eyes stuck out from her gaunt features, big and panicked. She wore a more loose fitting tunic of soft gray but it was wrinkled and fell off one shoulder.

"She drank the blood!" She shrieked to no one in particular. "I can feel her stirring in me, her hunger, her obsession." Myrina grabbed the book from the table scattering her priests to the walls of the room. They looked on fearfully and without comment as she ripped through the pages, searching.

"She won't stop until she's drained all of my power out of me, and any other supernatural thing she can find…like Godric." Myrina was talking only to herself but with such force it made her priests cower further into the shadows. Suddenly she stopped her crazed search, she had come upon the page she had been looking for. Images of hieroglyphic lettering covered the page, and each line of letters had a spiked boarder on either side of each column, matching the tattoos of present day Godric and Mia.

"sviatar pryjšoŭ" she ordered, the priests coming forward, shaking but obedient. Mia rolled her eyes and quickly worked to correct the speech.

"Sorry, I just ordered my priests to come to me. It is a protection spell I have found and demand they perform it on me, and on Godric."

"Why Godric too, I thought you hated him now" Jason inquired.

"The sire/childe bond is complex" Mia offered in way of an explanation. She shut her eyes again and the scene before them began to speed up. As if the world was in fast forward they watched as Myrina was surrounded by her priests, all with quick, jerky movements of the increased pace. They consulted the book, conferred over it, then one sped away, returned with an urn and tipped its contents over Myrina's head. It looked clear and shiny.

"Oil, linseed oil I believe." Mia interjected and the speedy scene continued, no voices were heard only their movements could be tracked. Myrina now placed herself on the table laying on her stomach, a priest came by and swept her hair off of her back, baring the nape of her neck. Anther priest clambered onto the table beside her. He seemed to be chanting, a third priest holding the book looked to be feeding him the lines. The priest on the table-top was waving a gold tipped staff over Myrina's body his chanting was becoming more animated and he began to bob and weave with the effort. He reached down and ripped away the top of Myrina's tunic, revealing her naked back. Myrina did not budge through all of this, her eyes were closed and a look of apparent serenity was of her face. Then, from the far side of the room came the last priest, much younger and more scared than the others, baring a torch. He stood briefly beside the priest holding the spell book. Then the tabletop priest beckoned him close. The young man stepped forth next to the table closed his eyes took a deep breath, and then touched the torch to Myrina's bare skin.

Even with the scene muted her scream evident. The oil drenching her skin caught alight, engulfing her whole form in flames. The priest above her continued his chanting with no pause, only an increase in vigor. She writhed below him, screaming. Her hands grasp at the table, carving deep grooves into the wood, her legs kicked out helplessly. But the table never caught fire, the priest above her was directly above the flames and he was not even singed. In fact instead of spreading the flames became more concentrated, licking up Myrina's body and settling in a line down her spine. Slowing the flames died down to look as if glowing embers had been embedded into Myrina's back, then cooled to black markings that ran from the base of the hair line to the base of her spine. In the fast forward motion this took only a matter of minutes to witness but in real time it must've taken all night, predawn light was creeping in at the windows.

Myrina lay still, panting. Her limbs were shaking, all remaining color had drained from her face. One of the priests rushed to her side and tipped the contents of a goblet into her mouth, red liquid poured down the side of her face. The tallest priest, the one who ha been chanting, came over and gingerly rolled Myrina onto her side, she did not help as if she lacked any muscle strength at all. He lifted her from the table and she dangled in his arms like a rag doll. Soundlessly he carried her from the room, as she left the place become engulfed in shadows and disappeared.

"And that was.." Sookie began to ask.

"Maryann had violated my most sacred trust and had drank some of my blood, she got the high from it, but did not know I would be privy to her most private feelings and desires. I could feel how desperately she wanted my power. So I protected myself, a spell that would not allow her to cause me harm. Godric was also put under the protection of the spell. If he shared his memories with me correctly he was already at the bottom of the sea when the spell found him, he was burning so much from the silver he hardly noticed the spells effect. It wasn't until he surfaced and saw his new tattoo did he realize what had been done."

"Ok, but did it work? What happened next time you saw her?" Sookie pressed, impatiently.

"The next and last time I saw the sorceress is my last memory of this age. At my wedding to Alexander. Let us go watch."


End file.
